Tú
by Poissonous Apple
Summary: Nacidas el mismo dìa, pero crecieron separadas. una es la gran Sir Integra Hellsing y la otra es... ¿un pecado andante? SUSPENDIDO POR RENOVACIONES
1. Separadas

DISCLAIMER: Hellsing no me pertenece (por desgracia ¬¬), es propiedad de Kouta Hirano – sensei (que envidia ¬¬) simplemente soy una fan más perdida en el infinito (pero muy feliz de serlo n

DISCLAIMER: Hellsing no me pertenece (por desgracia ¬¬), es propiedad de Kouta Hirano – sensei (que envidia ¬¬) simplemente soy una fan más perdida en el infinito (pero muy feliz de serlo n.n) pero eso no me quita la oportunidad de jugar un poco con mis personajes favoritos (y ponerlos en las situaciones más extrañas que puedan imaginar X3).

--

**1. Separadas:**

Era cercan cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, Arthur Hellsing dormía junto a su esposa, Helena, que contaba con ocho meses de embarazo. Esperaban gemelas, ambas niñas, según les había dicho el médico.

Arthur se movió entre sueños y con su mano alcanzó a sentir la sábana mojada y despertó. Movió un poco a su esposa para despertarla y prendió la luz.

Salió de la cama en un brinco al ver la cama llena de sangre y a Helena sumamente pálida e hirviendo en fiebre.

–Helena –murmuró mientras la levantaba de la cama y salía corriendo por el pasillo con su esposa en brazos con la sangre chorreándole por las piernas. Bajó corriendo por las escaleras principales

–Arthur… por favor, Arthur, me duele –sollozó ella bastante débil y sin abrir los ojos.

–Sir Arthur, escuché pasos ¿Qué sucede?… lady Helena, hay que llevarla a un hospital –le dijo Walter mientras se acercaba corriendo.

Los dos hombres salieron corriendo de la casa y se dirigieron al auto. Arthur dejó a Helena en el asiento trasero y corrió al volante

– ¡vete con ella! ¡Con un demonio! ¡Tu mujer está grave! –gritó Walter mientras se ponía detrás del volante y encendía el auto. Arthur se subió junto a Helena y la acostó en sus piernas mientras su hermano y un par de mucamas salían de la casa.

Walter no se detuvo a mirar la cara de idiota medio despierto de Richard y salió del lugar pisando el pedal a fondo. Salieron volando por las calles prácticamente vacías de Londres hasta que pararon frente al hospital donde estaba programado el parto.

–Ya llegamos… ya vas a estar bien –le murmuró Arthur a su esposa mientras la bajaba en brazos del auto. Entraron corriendo al hospital y unos médicos que estaban de guardia los ayudaron a ponerla en una camilla.

– ¿Helena? ¿Es Helena? ¡Dios mío! Es ella –gritó una enfermera cercándose a la camilla corriendo

–Que llamen al doctor Margot –gritó la enfermera a su compañera mientras ayudaba a estabilizar a la mujer.

–estarán bien ¿Verdad? Digo ella y las gemelas –le preguntó Arthur mientras avanzaba junto a la camilla de su mujer

–no lo sé… haremos lo que se pueda, dulzura, pero te aseguro que están en buenas manos –contestó una enfermera pelirroja de ojos cafés acercándose

–tenemos que operar ya o perderemos a los tres, que Margot se prepare y nos alcance en quirófano no hay tiempo para esperar –dijo uno de los doctores mientras subían a Helena, casi inconsciente a un elevador

–Espera aquí –le dijo la enfermera pelirroja mientras Walter se acercaba corriendo

–ya vine ¿a quirófano verdad? Linda los llevará a sala de espera –les dijo uno de los doctores mientras subía al elevador. Una de las enfermeras de la recepción se les acercó y los subió en otro elevador.

--

Helena comenzaba a alucinar por la perdida de sangre, la anestesiaron rápidamente y la limpiaron para operarla. Uno de los médicos tomó un bisturí e hizo una herida en la parte baja de su vientre hasta sus entrañas.

Algunos minutos más tarde se escuchó el llanto de un bebé en el quirófano, el médico lo pasó a una de las enfermeras, que se lo llevó para revisarlo, y volvió a meter sus manos en el cuerpo de la mujer, a los pocos segundos pasó al segundo bebé con la enfermera pelirroja que lo llevó a un rápida revisión y sin que nadie se diera cuenta lo sacó del quirófano.

Otras dos enfermeras llevaron a la niña que quedaba a la sección de neonatología, donde la entubaron y la metieron a una incubadora, regresaron por la otra niña y uno de los doctores las detuvo en la entrada del quirófano

–la otra murió a los pocos segundos, ya la llevaron a la morgue –les dijo, las enfermeras asintieron un poco tristes y comenzaron a ayudar con la operación de Helena mientras el médico salía.

El resto de los médicos atendieron a Helena y detuvieron su hemorragia. Cuando la mujer estuvo estabilizada la sacaron del quirófano en dirección a la sección de recuperación del hospital, donde la esperaban Walter y Arthur.

--

Abajo, en el estacionamiento del hospital, la pelirroja se acercaba a una mujer alta y rubia que la esperaba junto a un auto muy fino, debajo de su vestido se asomaba un caparazón que simulaba un embrazo.

–Aquí está, Charlotte, como lo prometí, rubia… además es ochomesina, tendrás tiempo para arreglarte con tu prometido –le dijo la pelirroja, la rubia la miró y sacó un portafolios, plateado del auto

–Y como lo prometí, Sandra, millón y medio de Euros… ahora, dame a mi pequeña "hija" –dijo la rubia extendiendo sus brazos para recibir al bebé. La pelirroja le puso a la niña en brazos y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y luego la miró.

– ¿Por qué compraste una niña pudiendo quedar embrazada? ¿No hubiera sido menos riesgoso? –preguntó Sandra

-la compré por que me urge retener a este hombre y yo no puedo embarazarme, soy más estéril que un hoyo de arena –contestó Charlotte muy seria acunando a la bebé en sus brazos. La subió al auto, la metió en una silla de bebé y salió del lugar con la niña. Sandra suspiró deprimida y se fue

--

Arriba uno de los médicos se acercó a hablar con Arthur,

–señor, debe usted comprender que la situación era grave… tenemos suerte de que su esposa haya sobrevivido, pero debe usted entender que un bebé jamás va a ser tan fuerte como un adulto… lo lamento, perdimos a una de las niñas, no pudimos hacer nada… pero si desea ver a la otra niña, está en terapia intensiva de neonatología –le dijo el médico con la mirada baja.

Arthur comenzó a palidecer y cayó derrumbado en uno de los sillones del cuarto, el médico le dio una palmada en la espalda y salió del cuarto con un leve "lo lamento"

Arthur miró a Walter y luego regresó la mirada al piso con la mandíbula desencajada

–Voy a ver como está Helena –murmuró y entró al cuarto de su esposa. Adentro Helena lo miraba como perdida en sus pensamientos, apenas estaban pasando los efectos de la anestesia

– ¿Cómo sigues? –le preguntó él sentándose en la cama a su lado, ella asintió torpemente

–Las niñas –murmuró mirándolo fijamente, Arthur tomó su mano y la miró

– ¿están bien? ¿Las dos? –le preguntó ella con voz semidormida

–no la he visto, pero voy en cuento estés mejor –le contestó él con una sonrisa forzada

– ¿la? ¿Una? ¿No eran dos? ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Helena asustada e intentando levantarse

–nada… la hemorragia era muy grave, casi mueres, casi mueren las tres… una de las niñas no logró sobrevivir –murmuró Arthur sin mirarla a los ojos

–vete… déjame sola… vete ya… fuera –le dijo ella mientras sus ojos se empañaban, Arthur se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos, Helena recargó su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo destrozada pero después de algunos minutos levantó la mirada

–Ve a ver a la niña… anda y me dices que tan bonita es –murmuró ella mirándolo fijamente, Arthur la miró, se levantó y salió de la habitación escuchando a Helena llorar de nuevo

–Quédate con ella –le dijo a Walter que lo esperaba en la puerta.

--

Arthur salió del lugar y caminó por los largos pasillos del hospital hasta un cuarto donde había varias incubadoras, una enfermera se acercó a él

–Su nombre por favor –le dijo mirándolo fijamente

–Arthur Hellsing –contestó él mirando las incubadoras, casi todas ocupadas,

–Tiene que ponerse el traje –le dijo la enfermera poniendo un camisón desechable y un gorro verde en manos de Arthur, el hombre se colocó el camisón sobre la pijama y el gorro en la cabeza y la enfermera lo guió hasta el fondo.

En una enorme máquina estaba una pequeña criatura que apenas y parecía viva, enteramente roja con un respirador en la nariz y un tubo conectado a su vena. En su muñeca había un monitor y se veía más pequeña por el enorme pañal que usaba.

La enfermera le dio unos guantes de hule y él se los puso

–tenga cuidado, es muy frágil –le advirtió la enfermera mientras él metía sus manos a través de unos agujeros en la incubadora.

Acercó su mano suavemente hacia la mano de la bebé, que de inmediato rodeó su dedo con sus pequeños dedos como una pinza. Arthur sonrió y pasó una mano suavemente por la espala de su hija recién nacida. La bebé movió su mano levemente en respuesta.

–Es hermosa –murmuró Arthur, la enfermera sonrió

–es muy fuerte también, jamás había visto que un ochomesino se estabilizara tan rápido, ni respondiera casi al instante, habrá que esperar un poco antes de que salga, pero creo que en un par de semanas podremos darla de alta –le dijo la enfermera y se alejó para revisar a los otros niños. Arthur estaba extasiado viendo a su hija, que a pesar de las circunstancias era fuerte y sana

–mi adorada Integra –murmuró con una ligera sonrisa mientras la niña abría suavemente los ojos, tan azules como los suyos

--

Una mujer pelirroja esperaba en una banca afuera del hospital, sostenía con fuerza un portafolios plateado. Un hombre alto y de cabello negro se le acercó

– ¿la entregaste? –preguntó él sentándose junto a ella

–Obvio, si no, no me habría pagado –contestó Sandra mirándolo, se levantaron y caminaron en silencio alejándose del hospital

– ¿Qué les dijiste, Byron? –preguntó la mujer mirando la banqueta

–Lo que siempre les digo, que uno de los bebés había muerto en el parto… este padre se veía tan miserable que hasta me sentí mal por él, pero bueno, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos, no será la última –le dijo él indiferente

–me estoy cansando de todo esto… no tenemos derecho de hacerles eso ¿crees la niña que estará bien? –preguntó Sandra mirando el cielo

–no lo sé, la verdad, no me interesa, por que no es mi problema… pero, si me lo preguntas, yo creo que sí, para que una mujer pueda pagar millón y medio es por que tiene dinero y si quiere al tipo es por que él tiene más… a esa niña nunca le va a faltar nada, además, aunque no tengamos ningún derecho igual lo hacemos ¿o quieres ir a entregarte y terminar en prisión el resto de tus días? Eso sería romper a más de una familia y lo sabes –contestó Byron y siguieron caminando

–obvio que no quiero romper a esas familias, pero de cualquier manera la bebé sí estaba grave ¿crees que sobreviva? –preguntó Sandra

–piensas demasiado en eso… nosotros tenemos el dinero, la mujer a su bebé, y todos felices, ahora, tú y yo vámonos de Londres, a Paris, Madrid o Timbuktu si quieres –le dijo Byron fastidiado, Sandra asintió y siguieron caminando en silencio

–Esto es muy peligroso, algún día podrían atraparnos –le dijo ella, él la miró indiferente

–es un riesgo, pero en esta vida el que no apuesta no gana… además ya te dije que con este dinero podremos escondernos en donde se nos antoje y mejor nos acomodemos, no te preocupes –contestó Byron, se detuvo y levantó la mano, subieron a un taxi y se fueron.

--

Charlotte se estacionó frente a una gran mansión y bajó de un lujoso auto, rodeó el auto y sacó a la niña de una silla para bebé. Estaba completamente roja por el frío, la envolvió en otra cobija y entró a la casa, perfectamente oscura.

Prendió la luz y atravesó una amplia sala con piso de mármol y las paredes color marfil, en el centro había una fina mesa de caoba con un enorme florero. Se dirigió hacia unas escaleras dobles en el fondo y subió rápidamente, con el estorbo del armatoste todavía sobre su vientre

Caminó por unos largos pasillos alfombrados en gris hacia el resto de la casa, y entró en un cuarto blanco decorado peluches y encajes.

El fondo del cuarto había un ventanal con un balcón, junto a él una mecedora, en una de las esquinas la entrada a un enorme baño-vestidor, pegado a una pared un cambiador, en el lado contrario una cama, en el centro, sobre una alfombra de piel, un corral y en una esquina una cuna muy lujosa, con largas cortinas blancas hasta el piso y pequeñas sabanas de seda. Recostó a la bebé en la cuna

–Querida niña, me acabas de hacer perder una fortuna –le dijo desdeñosamente, la bebé apenas y abrió los ojos

–Pero bueno, si contigo aquí logro atar a Drew entonces fuiste una buena inversión –murmuró con una perversa sonrisa

–y si no, siempre habrá un buen orfanato para ti –continuó y se acostó en la cama, a los pocos segundos se quedó dormida.

Charlotte despertó varias horas más tarde, cuando ya era de día, estiró su mano y tomó un celular de la mesilla de noche, marcó un teléfono y esperó.

–Drew ¡hola mi amor! ¡Te tengo noticias!… pero es necesario que regreses de inmediato… recuerdas que cuando te fuiste había yo estado teniendo molestias… pues tuve una emergencia… tranquilo, estamos bien… la noticia es que ya eres papá… hace una semana… no, mi amor, no me dejaron llamar desde el hospital… no, hasta ayer nos dieron de alta y hasta ahora te pude localizar… si, mi vida, lo intenté toda la tarde… ¿regresas hoy?… ¡ay, sí! Que emoción… bueno, adiós… sí papá, te mando un beso… bye –dijo ella y colgó, se levantó y miró a la niña desdeñosamente, que se limitó a mirarla con sus enormes ojos azules,

–Necesitas una nana, no puedo darte mi tiempo y no sé como demonios se cuida a una mocosa como tú… pero mientras consigo la nana y llega tu padre tendré que hacerme cargo –le dijo despectivamente, la tomó en brazos y salió de la habitación.

–deberías agradecerme… te acabo de conseguir un nombre con más prestigio del que probablemente tengan tus padre, los James de Hampshire es una de las familias más célebres de Inglaterra –le dijo a la niña mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos de la mansión, la bebé comenzó a llorar, Charlotte la miró desesperada y trató de calmarla

–vamos ¡cállate ya! –masculló mientras ponía a la niña en uno de los sillones de la sala y tomaba el teléfono, marcó un segundo luego contestaron

–June, hermana ¡necesito que vengas! No sé que hacer con la mocosa –le dijo la rubia desesperada

–no puedo creer que hayas continuado con ese plan tan ridículo… voy para allá –contestó una voz en el teléfono y colgaron. Charlotte continuó intentando calmar a la niña hasta que una hora más tarde su hermana, una mujer de ojos azules y cabello castaño, llegó a la casa para ayudarla a cuidar a la niña


	2. Recibimientos

HOLA

HOLA!!

La rara de yo volvió con una nueva locura ¡¡QUIERO UN FORMATO DE PELÍCULA!!

El capitulo anterior fue una especie de introducción al fic y el segundo capitulo es el verdadero principio de la historia, donde ambas chavas comienzan su vida

La canción se llama "Don't Ask Me Why" y es de Billy Joel XD, si puedes escúchala, pero te aviso que es de 1980, así que es viejísima!! Igual que la mayoría de las canciones que van a aparecer en el fic (como 4 o 5, no muchas) y SÍ casi todas son de Billy Joel

Bueno, eso es todo, grax y te mando Besos XD

--

**2. Don ask me why:**

_**All the waiters in your grand caf**__**é **_

_**Leave their tables when you blink, **_

_**Every dog must have his everyday**_

_**Every drunk must have his drink **_

Una semana y media más tarde dieron de alta a Integra y a Helena. En la casa todos estaban felices por el nacimiento de la niña, Walter se había desecho de la mitad de las cosas antes de que Helena llegara, para que no se deprimiera al ver un cuarto preparado para dos.

El cuarto estaba decorado de un tenue rosa con una cuna de caoba muy elegante en el centro, con las sábanas y la cubierta de seda rosa y blanca, un pequeño columpio junto a un pequeño balcón, un libero entre las puertas del baño y de entrada y un cambiador del otro lado. En una esquina había un corral con muchos peluches.

Helena miró el cuarto y sonrió suavemente

–Gracias, Walter, no hubiera soportado ver un cuarto para dos –le dijo la mujer tomando su mano rápidamente y adentrándose en el cuarto, Arthur entró detrás de ella con una silla de bebé en las manos

–Ven acá corazón mío –le dijo Helena a su hija sosteniéndola en sus brazos, Arthur las miró con una sonrisa, su hija era realmente preciosa y no había nada que pudiera superar la visión de ella en brazos de su madre

–Es una niña muy sana, va a ser una excelente muchacha –le dijo Arthur a Walter con una sonrisa de orgullo

–Ciertamente, tiene un gran futuro –asintió el mayordomo, Arthur se acercó a su esposa y tomó su mano

–Hay que anunciar que ya nació, tenemos que celebrar que tenemos una niña –le dijo Helena mirándolo, Walter los miró un segundo y salió del cuarto discretamente

–Sí… hay que presentarla –le dijo Arthur con la mirada ausente, Helena lo miró un segundo y dejó a la niña en su cuna

– ¿Cómo sigues? –le preguntó a su esposa abrazándola

–mal ¿Cómo quieres que siga? –contestó ella molesta mientras lloraba

–Lo siento –murmuró él

–perdóname, pero yo sentí nacer a ambas… te juro que escuché llorar a las dos… no siento que una esté muerta… es como esta especie de sentimiento donde… yo sé que no murió, me lo dice el alma… pero es que… no está… los doctores lo dijeron, murió… y yo… es que yo… tu sabes… yo tenía tanta ilusión de mis gemelas… y ya sé que… sé que ti igual… y me duele haber perdido a una –le dijo ella con la voz entrecortada por el llanto

–lo sé… pero todo va a estar bien… tenemos a nuestra hija y es lo que importa ahora –le dijo él consolándola

–Sí, lo sé… pero un niño no reemplaza a otro –contestó Helena escondiendo su cara en el pecho de su marido. Arthur se limitó a abrazar a su esposa sin decir nada, Integra miró a sus padres con sus enormes ojos azules sin saber que tenía una hermana y que viviría apartada de ella

_**Don't wait for answers **_

_**Just take your chances **_

_**Don't ask me why. **_

–oh… sólo mírala, es tan hermosa… mi niña, mi preciosa hija –exclamó un hombre alto y de cabello negro, con los ojos azules, mientras cargaba a un bebé de ojos azules con una ligera capa de cabello rubio en la cabeza. Drew miraba extasiado a la niña a la que creía su hija, jamás había estado más feliz que en ese momento

–Sí, lo sé, Drew –contestó Charlotte indiferente

–pero… ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? Tenemos una hija… la criatura más bella del mundo –contestó Drew con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

–sí, pero estoy feliz… es muy linda –le dijo ella con una sonrisa falsa

– ¿tiene nombre? ¿Cómo le pusiste? –le preguntó él emocionado sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la niña, Charlotte lo miró nerviosa sin darle un nombre, no había pensado en ese pequeño, pero importante detalle en toda su mentira

–no, todavía no la he nombrado, quería esperar a que tú llegaras –contestó ella, Drew miró fascinado los ojos de la niña

–Celeste… con esos ojos de que otra manera podría llamarse… Celeste James –murmuró estrechándola suavemente contra su pecho

–Mi niña preciosa, mi Celeste, mi ángel hermosa… es el sol de mi vida –continuó él a punto de comenzar a dar brincos. Charlotte lo miró impaciente "¿Qué tiene de interesante esa cosa? Sólo babea y ensucia pañales" pensó ella despectivamente.

–Te juro que nada te va a faltar nunca, preciosa –murmuró él besando a la niña en la frente, Celeste lo miró fijamente y el hombre sonrió aún más

–Es cierto, es la niña más afortunada del mundo –contestó Charlotte sonriendo y acariciando la cabeza de la niña rápidamente

–absolutamente… soy capaz de darle el mundo con tal de que sea feliz… me dejaría desangrar por ella, mi pequeña Celeste ¡Dios mío! Lo digo y se me llena la boca, Celeste James –murmuró él estrechando a la niña contra su pecho

–quiero que Celeste crezca en una familia normal… Charlie, cásate conmigo –le dijo Drew a Charlotte tomando su mano, ella lo miró asombrada

–Claro que sí, mi amor –le dijo ella abrazándolo con cuidado de no lastimar a la bebé

_**All your life you had to stand in line **_

_**Still you're standing on your feet **_

_**All your choices made you change your mind. **_

_**Now your calendar's complete. **_

--

SEIS MESES MÁS TARDE

--

_**Don't wait for answ**__**ers**_

_**Just take your chances**_

_**Don't ask me why**_

Eran cerca de las seis, en el jardín de la mansión Hellsing varios miembros de la nobleza se habían reunido para festejar el bautizo y conocer a la nueva heredera de Hellsing.

–Ciertamente, es una niña preciosa –le dijo la reina a Arthur, mirando a Integra fijamente en un moisés

–gracias su alteza –contestó él con una sonrisa

–es cierto, estoy segura de que cunado crezca será muy hermosa –continuó la mujer

– ¿piensan buscar un niño? –preguntó la reina mirando a Arthur

–no lo creo… Helena se puso muy grave en el parto, casi muere, no creo que debamos tener más hijos –contestó el lanzándole una mirada preocupada a su esposa, que hablaba con otras dos mujeres del otro lado del jardín, Helena lo miró un segundo y lo saludó con la mano, Arthur sonrió suavemente.

–entonces creo que será una líder excelente, al igual que su padre –contestó la reina y se alejó, Arthur cargó a su hija y se acercó a Helena, que tomó a la bebé de inmediato con una sonrisa

–Es muy hermosa –comentó Helena

–Sí, lo es, es una princesa –contestó Arthur abrazándolas, le dio un beso en la frente a Helena y se alejó despacio. Se acercó a una esquina solitaria del jardín, donde su hermano estaba recargado en un árbol con cara de estar muy molesto

–estás tenso ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Arthur

–Le pedí a Luciana que se casara conmigo –contestó Richard dándole un trago a la copa que tenía en la mano

–Me dijo que sí, la pienso pedir esta tarde y estoy nervioso –continuó el hombre dándole otro trago a la copa, Arthur le dio una palmada en el hombro

–felicidades, suerte con tu suegro –le dijo Arthur y regresó al lado de su esposa y su hija.

_**You can say that human heart **_

_**Is only make-believe**_

_**A**__**nd I'm only fighting fire with fire**_

_**But you are still a victim **_

_**Of the accidents you leave**_

_**As sure as I'm a victim of desire **_

–la verdad yo ya quiero terminar con esto… en cuanto sea su esposa la farsa valdrá un pepino y podré mandar a la mocosa a un horrible internado en Suiza antes de que comience a gatear –le dijo Charlotte a una mujer que la ayudaba a ponerse un carísimo vestido de novia

-no te lo aconsejo, si le haces eso a la niña él te va a odiar, se va a divorciar y te quitará la custodia de la niña… y si se hace una investigación tu cabeza tendrá precio y las únicas joyas que tengas serán grilletes –le dijo la otra mujer, de cabello castaño y ojos azules

–ese es un buen punto… ya veré como resuelvo el problema de la mocosa, gracias por el consejo June –le dijo Charlotte mientras se terminaba de preparar. Salió al pasillo, donde una de las damas de honor sostenía a la bebé y los anillos

Charlotte sonrió y miró hacia el frente, comenzaron a caminar hacia el altar y en cuanto estuvieron en frente del altar comenzó la ceremonia. Drew no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la niña mientras Charlotte sonreía falsamente, quería deshacerse de la mocosa en la menor oportunidad.

_**All the servants in you new hotel **_

_**Throw their roses at your feet **_

_**Fool them all but baby I can tell**_

_**You're no stranger to the street**_

– ¿Qué pasa con tu hermano? –preguntó Helena cuando vio acercarse a Arthur, notando la cara de pocos amigos de Richard

–Va a pedir a Luciana esta tarde –contestó Arthur

–ojala que su padre le diga que sí, a mí Luciana me cae muy bien, y si tienen niños pronto entonces Integra ya no estará sola –comentó Helena sonriéndole a su hija

–Eso espero, realmente no me gustaría que creciera sola –murmuró Arthur besando a su hija en la cabeza

–Eso tiene remedio –le dijo Helena lanzándole una mirada cómplice, Arthur la abrazó con una ligera carcajada y le dio un beso en la mejilla

–Ya veremos –le dijo y tomó a la niña en sus brazos

_**Don't ask for favors**__**. **_

_**Don't talk to strangers **_

_**Don't ask me why**_

Después de la ceremonia, la recepción fue en un enorme jardín lleno de fuentes y esculturas. Drew no soltaba a Celeste un segundo y cada vez que la niña hacía algún movimiento los ojos parecían brillarle.

–no me gusta como trata a esa niña… le hace más caso que a mí, es nuestra boda –se quejó Charlotte junto a June cuando había ido a retocarse

– ¿Qué esperabas? El hombre cree que es su hija –contestó la otra indiferente

–pero yo soy su esposa, además ¿Qué tiene esa… esa… mocosa… de especial? –preguntó la rubia molesta

–quéjate todo lo que quieras… él se casa contigo por la niña, no por otra cosas ¿Qué esperabas? Ya sabes que no te quiere y que nunca lo hizo –le dijo June impaciente

–Sólo esperaba un poco de aprecio por ser la "madre" de su hija… además ya conseguí a una nana para que la cuide por mí, yo no tengo tiempo para ponerme a cuidar mocosas –contestó Charlotte fulminando mentalmente a la niña

– ¿Quién es la nana? –preguntó June con curiosidad

–es una mujer que vino a la casa pidiendo trabajo, se llama Marcia, no se veía como una maniaca así que le di el trabajo, aparentemente se encariñó de la niña desde el primer momento, así que es un problema menos para mí –contestó Charlotte quitándole importancia al asunto

–de cualquier manera, intenta prestarle atención de vez en cuanto, a pesar de lo que creas Drew no es idiota y podría sospechar –le advirtió June

–Ese hombre está tan idiotizado con la mocosa que ni siquiera lo va a notar –replicó Charlotte

–Es cierto, ese hombre sólo tiene ojos para la bebé… y será así hasta el día en que muera, así que vete acostumbrando a estar en segundo lugar –le dijo June regresando a la fiesta, Charlotte se miró al espejo un segundo, suspiró, se dibujó una sonrisa fingida en el rostro y luego salió.

Drew se le acercó con una enorme sonrisa en cuanto la vio

–Charlie, ven, los fotógrafos está aquí… tenemos que tomarnos una foto con Celeste –le dijo alegremente poniéndole a la niña en brazos, Charlotte la cargó y la acunó en sus brazos mientras unos fotógrafos se acercaban.

–Espere… señor James, acérquese, la luz donde está su esposa es perfecta –le dijo uno de los fotógrafos mientras su jefe se acercaba

–mira como brillan esos ojos… son realmente azules –le dijo el fotógrafo señalando a Charlotte y a la niña, la rubia sonrió vanidosamente mientras Drew se acercaba

–Ciertamente… jamás había visto a un bebé con los ojos de un azul como ese, es impresionante –le dijo el jefe mientras miraba los brillantes ojos azules de Celeste, Charlotte hizo una mueca y trató de cubrir discretamente a la niña con una manta, Drew se acercó y las abrazó dejando al descubierto a Celeste de nuevo.

Después de una corta sesión de fotos, June se quedó con Celeste mientras Charlotte intentaba llamar la atención de Drew y de los invitados por todos los medios posibles, fracasando estrepitosamente, en ese momento todo el mundo estaba atento a cada movimiento de la niña

Parecía que el mundo se ponía a sus pies con solo mover las pestañas de sus brillantes ojos azules y sería así por siempre.

Incluso la madre y el padrastro de Charlotte parecían ponerle más atención a la bebé que a su propia hija, sólo les importaba poner toda su atención y cariño en la niña que creían su nieta

_**Yesterday you were an only child **_

_**Now your ghosts have gone away**_

_**You**__** can kill them in the classic style**_

_**Now you "**__**parlez**__** vous **__**français**__**" **_

Esa noche, en la casa Hellsing, Arthur y su esposa preparaban a su hija para dormir

–Ha sido un largo día –suspiró Helena poniéndole un mameluco a Integra

–Sí, pero fue un buen día –replicó Arthur mientras Helena le ponía a la niña en brazos

–vi que hablaste con la reina ¿Qué te dijo? –preguntó Helena mientras Arthur metía a la niña en la cuna

–que Integra es muy hermosa, también me preguntó si tendríamos más hijos, le dije que no, te pusiste muy grave –contestó Arthur poniendo a funcionar el móvil de la cuna mientras Helena arropaba a la niña

–Entiendo, no es que no quiera, pero ya no puedo, me lo dijo el doctor –afirmó Helena

–Además es natural que dijera que tenemos una niña muy linda, es la niña más bella del mundo –continuó Helena sonriendo mientras prendía el monitor de la bebé

–Lo sé, es la criatura más linda que haya habido nunca en este mundo –dijo Arthur besando a su hija en la frente, abrazó a su esposa por el hombro y salieron del cuarto

_**Don't look for answers**_

_**You took your chances**_

_**Don't ask me why **_

Drew James estaba en el cuarto de su hija, junto con la niñera, Charlotte se había ido directamente a la recámara alegando que estaba un poco mareada y temía lastimar a la niña.

–buenas noches mi preciosa –murmuró Drew dándole un beso a Celeste en la frente, la niña lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados

–Que sueñes con los angelitos –le dijo a la niña poniéndola en su cuna, la nana los miraba con una ligera sonrisa

–Ponle una doble manta, hace frío –le dijo a Marcia mirándola fijamente

–usted no se preocupe, señor James, yo voy a dormir aquí con la niña y la voy a cuidar muy bien –contestó Marcia con una sonrisa, Drew arropó a Celeste y salió del cuarto dándole una ligera palmada en el hombro a la niñera

Atravesó los largos pasillos de la mansión donde vivía y entró a su cuarto, Charlotte ya se había metido a la cama y lo miraba con una ligera sonrisa. Drew sonrió y comenzó a cambiarse

–Es muy hermosa, pero me inquieta una cosa –le dijo a Charlotte

– ¿Qué cosa? La nana es muy buena –preguntó la mujer sonriendo nerviosamente

–Ninguno de los dos es de piel morena, y la piel de Celeste es más oscura –contestó sin ver a su esposa mientras se ponía la pijama

–bueno, yo ya te dije que jamás conocí a mi verdadero padre, tal vez se parezca a él –contestó Charlotte indiferente

–es cierto ¿te molesta si le pregunto a tu madre? Es que eso me inquieta un poco –preguntó Drew

– ¡no! Drew ¡no te atrevas a hablarle a mi madre acerca del asunto! Sabes que ella se pone muy mal cuando se toca el tema –le dijo Charlotte con un puchero

–Está bien, pero me inquieta un poco, no puedo evitarlo –le dijo Drew mientras se metía a la cama

–Tranquilo, si tiene los ojos de su padre ¿de quién más va a ser hija? –replicó Charlotte mirando los ojos azul brillante de su esposo sin saber lo cerca de la realidad que estaban sus palabras

_**Don't ask me why **_

--

El siguiente capitulo está… pues en la siguiente hoja, obvio. Pero tenía que cambiarla.

Por que lógicamente las niñas no van a pasar de ser bebas a ser, pues, niñas


	3. Cada loco con su tema

Aloha

Aloha!! (No me peles, soy fan de Lilo & Stitch u / XD) ya sé que lo más probables es que ya hayas leído este capitulo

Pero lo cambie de página por que así debía estar originalmente y en un lapsus brutus lo puse con el anterior,

--

**3. Cada loco con su tema:**

Integra Hellsing estaba enfrente de un enorme pastel con merengue azul, que era su color favorito, llevaba un vestido blanco con el cuello y los puños azules. Sus ojos brillaban de sorpresa y gusto al ver el enorme pastel frente a ella, con seis velas al centro, una por cada año que había cumplido, a su edad ya llevaba cuatro años usando lentes

Junto a ella estaba sentada una niña de cabello rubio dorado y ojos verdes, un par de años más chica, enfundada en un vestido rosa con encajes.

–Es enorme, Teg ¿Te lo vas a comer todo tú sola? –le preguntó la niña mirando el pastel sorprendida

–No, le voy a dar a todos por que yo no soy una envidiosa, Vale –contestó Integra moviendo los hombros con presunción, sacándole la lengua a la otra niña, las dos se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a reírse. Los padres de Integra la miraron bastante alegres

– ¿lista para pedir tu deseo? –le preguntó su madre con una sonrisa, la niña asintió y con ese simple movimiento, Walter apagó las luces del elegante comedor de la familia Hellsing, Integra tomó aliento y sopló sobre las velas. Las luces volvieron a prenderse

– ¿Qué pediste, prima? –preguntó Vale

–No te puedo decir, si no, no se cumple, Valérie –le dijo la niña negando con la cabeza

–ah, bueno… ¿lo vas a morder? –preguntó Valérie con una enorme sonrisa

– ¡Vale! ¡Compórtate! –la reprendió una mujer que estaba junto a ella, tenía el cabello rubio dorado y los ojos verdes, era idéntica a su hija

–Déjala, Luciana, sólo son niñas –le dijo Helena con una sonrisa, Luciana suavizó su mirada al instante

–Ya sé Helena, pero si no aprenden aquí, afuera van a quedar en vergüenza y ya sabes como es la gente, no quiero que pasen un mal rato –replicó la rubia acomodando el vestido de su hija

– ¿Dónde estará ese hombre? Le dijo que bajara hace como una hora –masculló Luciana desesperada mirando la puerta

–Richard otra vez ¿Eh? Te dije que las cosas siempre se complican con ese hombre –le dijo Helena arqueando las cejas mientras partían el pastel con ayuda de Walter

–sí, lo recuerdo, pero jamás pensé que así de complicadas, al paso que vamos, esto va a terminar en la palabra D-I-V-O-R-C-I-O –deletreó Luciana, las niñas las miraron con curiosidad

–Disfraces –les dijo Walter a las niñas para cubrir a las mujeres, Helena se detuvo de la mesa donde estaban los platos y se llevó una mano al vientre con una mueca de dolor

– ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Luciana preocupada

–sí, estoy bien… sólo fue un retortijón –le dijo Helena

–Sí como no, Helena deberías ir al médico, te dan "retortijones" cada veinte minutos, eso no es normal –le dijo Luciana mirándola fijamente

–no es nada, Luciana… por lo de Richard, no te preocupes por eso, pase lo que pase sabes que tanto tú como Valérie son bienvenidas en esta casa –le dijo Helena poniendo los platos de pastel enfrente de las niñas, que miraban fijamente a Arthur mientras el hombre les contaba historias que tenían a las dos niñas con los ojos como platos.

– ¿Crees que esté bien que les cuente eso? –preguntó Luciana, escuchando la historia, una anécdota de una misión bastante reciente

–déjalo, no hay Dios padre que lo haga salirse del tema de los vampiros, yo dejo que le comente a Integra lo que le plazca mientras no entre en detalles escabrosos, pero si no quieres que le cuente esas cosas a Vale está bien, yo hablo con él –le dijo Helena mirándola

–No, está bien, después de todo es lo que pasa en esta casa así que si no hay más remedio… –contestó Luciana resignándose

–Es cierto, ambas van a crecer aquí, así que lo mejor es que sepan que terreno pisan –afirmó Helena

–me siento un poco mal por la niña ¿no deberíamos hacerle una fiesta más grande, con más niños? Me preocupa que siempre esté sola ¿no estás de acuerdo conmigo, Walter? –preguntó Luciana mirando al mayordomo

–sí, es un poco triste que las dos niñas siempre estén solas, pero, tomando en cuenta lo que pasa en esta casa, no creo que sea prudente tener a niños corriendo por aquí –contestó Walter "y menos escondiéndose en los pasillos" pensó recordando a cierta criatura que se hallaba encerrada en los sótanos

–Definitivamente –afirmaron las mujeres

–y respecto a más niños ¿Qué otros niños conocen que no les tengan miedo a ambas? Por que los que no le tienen miedo a Integra les aterra estar cerca de Vale, y los que no les da miedo Valérie, les da pavor acercarse a Teg, y los que no, les tienen terror a las dos –le dijo Helena mirando la mesa

–tienes razón, ese par son tremendas –le dijo Luciana y las mujeres comenzaron a reír

–Quisiera que el vago de Richard se ocupara así de Vale, la niña le importa un mísero cacahuate –murmuró Luciana mirando aprehensivamente a Arthur y las niñas

–espero que a Integra le guste su regalo, prácticamente lo escogió Vale –continuó Luciana con una sonrisa

–Estoy segura de que le va a encantar, me gusta que sean así de unidas… y más después de lo de… bueno, ya no importa –murmuró Helena, Luciana la abrazó por el hombro sabiendo que ella hablaba de la perdida de su hija

–No pienses en eso, el pasado en el pasado –le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, Helena devolvió la sonrisa y se sentaron junto a sus respectivas hijas

– ¿Cuándo van a presentar a Integra? –preguntó Luciana acariciando el cabello de su sobrina con una sonrisa tierna

–esta misma noche, la reina nos dijo que va a haber una recepción en el palacio de Buckingham para celebrar el cumpleaños de Integra y presentarla frente a la nobleza –contestó Arthur y Helena sonrió con orgullo

–les va a ir muy bien, es una niña muy linda… mi padre va a organizar la presentación de Vale en su casa, quiere hacerle algo digno de una emperatriz –afirmó Luciana

– ¿y tú que piensas? –le preguntó Helena mientras las niñas se concentraban en el pastel sin mirar a sus padres

–Que se volvió perfectamente loco –contestó Luciana con un escalofrío y todos comenzaron a reír

–bueno ¿que hombre no intentaría poner el mundo a los pies de su hija? Y más de su nieta –comentó Walter, que los miraba de pie junto a la mesa

–Ven, siéntate ahí –le dijo Integra señalando un asiento junto a su padre, y los demás miraron al hombre

–sí, siéntate con nosotros –le dijo Vale sonriendo, Arthur sonrió

–Sí, a estas alturas ya eres parte de la familia –le dijo

–Bueno, si ustedes insisten –les dijo, se sentó en la silla que había señalado Integra y Helena le pasó una rebanada de pastel

--

En una vieja hacienda, a las afueras de Londres, una niña de seis años, enfundada en un overol de mezclilla y con mechones rojos que brotaban de prendedores en su pelo, usaba unos lentes ovalados de montura gruesa color azul, y miraba fascinada una yegua negra que corría dentro de un corral, apenas pasaba de ser una cría. La niña la miraba parada sobre una de las tablas del corral con su padre sujetándola firmemente para que no cayera

– ¿te gusta? –preguntó Drew mirando como los ojos de Celeste brillaban cada vez que la yegua pasaba por enfrente y alargaba su manita para intentar tocarla

–es muy lindo, papi –contestó la niña,

–es una niña, Cel –aclaró su padre con una sonrisa

–Entonces es bellísima, pero hay que ponerle un moño –sugirió la niña con una sonrisa

–sí, tienes razón, habría que ponerle un moño –dijo Drew y le hizo una señal al caballerango, el hombre se llevó a la yegua y el animal regresó a la pista algunos minutos más tarde, con una pequeña silla de montar en el lomo y un moño rosa alrededor del cuello. Drew y Celeste entraron al corral, el hombre acomodó a la niña en la silla y la aseguró con un cinturón.

A Celeste le brillaron los ojos aún más en cuanto el caballerango comenzó a llevar a la yegua con un ligero trote por el corral, una alegre risa brotaba de sus labios

– ¿la quieres? –preguntó Drew, la niña lo miró incrédula y asintió

–Entonces es tuya –le dijo su padre

– ¿De veras? ¿Es mía? –preguntó la niña son dar crédito a las palabras de su padre, el hombre asintió y la niña se recargó en el cuello de la yegua abrazándola

– ¿Cómo la vas a nombrar? –preguntó Drew, Celeste miró la yegua un segundo, con la mirada pensativa

–Raven –murmuró la niña abrazando a la yegua con una sonrisa en el rostro, su padre sonrió aún más, el animal relinchó suavemente y Celeste pasó su manita por el cuello del animal

– ¿la podemos llevar a la casa? –preguntó la niña mirando a su padre fijamente

–Ya veremos, primero hay que hacer un espacio para ella en la casa –contestó Drew, la niña sonrió aún más y abrazó con más fuerza a su yegua, el animal olisqueó a la niña volteando su cuello y relinchó suavemente, como aceptando su presencia .

Drew miró al caballerango y el hombre bajó a la niña y guardó a la yegua en un carro que luego aseguró al auto de los James. Celeste corrió hacia los brazos de su padre, que la cargó, subieron a un auto y regresaron a Londres

Se dirigieron hacia un pequeño parque, lleno de juegos, que habían rentado para la fiesta, entraron y en la puerta los esperaba una mujer hindú de ojos verdes, en cuanto Celesta la vio se lanzó a sus brazos

–nana ¡mi papá me dio una caballa! –gritó la niña más feliz que nunca

– ¡que bueno, mi cielo! Pero se no se llaman caballas, se llaman yeguas –le dijo con un beso en la mejilla mientras le acomodaba los lentes

–ah… bueno, me dieron una yegua, Marcia ¡que buena onda! –le dijo la niña emocionada cuando su nana la bajó

–Marcia, eres un ángel… te quiere como a su madre –le dijo Drew con una ligera palmada en el hombro y Celeste se llevó a su nana hacia el centro de la fiesta, dónde los esperaban varios niños del colegio de Celeste, algunos corrieron a abrazarla y se fueron corriendo con ella. Drew llamó a uno de los empleados del lugar

–quiero que lleven a la yegua que traigo en el remolque al carrusel y la acomoden, sólo Celeste puede montar al animal, no dejen que nadie más lo haga –le dijo, el hombre asintió y se alejó. Drew se adentró en la fiesta hasta las mesas donde estaban los adultos y se sentó junto a Charlotte

– ¿ya me vas a decir que le regalaste? –preguntó ella fríamente

–Lo que llevaba pidiendo desde navidad –contestó él con una sonrisa y Charlotte abrió los ojos como platos

– ¡¿le compraste un pony?!-preguntó ella atónita

–no… le compré una yegua, es la negra pequeña que están amarrando al carrusel –contestó Drew y señaló una pista con algunos ponies, de entre los cuales sobresalía Raven

–La malcrías demasiado –contestó ella fríamente

–y tú la ignoras demasiado… cualquiera que las viera diría que no es tu hija –replicó él, Charlotte lo miró desdeñosamente

–Sabes que yo adoro a la niña… pero no tengo cabeza para los niños, prefiero mantenerme a distancia a causarle un trauma –contestó ella y Drew rió

–eres increíble… es su cumpleaños y ni siquiera te has acercado a felicitarla como Dios manda que lo haga una madre con su hija –le dijo Drew

–Ya te dije que los niños me colman el plato muy rápido y tenerla cerca me causa jaquecas –le dijo ella

–Creo que quiere más a Marcia que a ti ¿sabes?… y ahora que lo pienso, no me extraña, es más su madre que tú –le dijo él fríamente

–lo siento, pero no puedo ser tierna… no está en mí –reclamó ella, se levantó de la mesa y se fue. Drew fijó su mirada en Celeste mientras le mostraba su yegua a sus compañeros y a su nana más entusiasmada que nunca.

Drew suspiró, quería a Celeste más que a su vida, era su princesa y tenía un aire tan limpio y puro, tan alejado de cualquier maldad que le costaba trabajo creer que pudiera ser hija de Charlotte.

Pero a pesar de querer tanto a su hija, Drew James llegaba a pensar que era demasiada coincidencia que Charlotte hubiera descubierto su embarazo poco después de dejarla, que sus citas con el doctor siempre hubieran sido en sus ratos de oficina y que la niña hubiera nacido justamente cuando él estaba de viaje.

Todo eso le hacía pensar que tal vez la niña no fuera suya, tal vez ni siquiera era de Charlotte, entonces ¿Quién era? ¿De dónde había salido? Esas dudas que habían surgido con los años, pero que se borraban en el mismo instante en que SU HIJA le regalaba una de sus blancas sonrisas, como hacía en ese momento.

Drew se levantó y caminó hacia su hija lentamente entre los invitados, algunos lo detenían para felicitarlo por su hija, pero no les prestaba mucha atención. Llegó frente a la niña, que tenía la boca cubierta de helado y se hincó frente a ella

–Me pregunto quién estará debajo de tanto helado –le dijo, la niña soltó un risita y sonrió aún más, Drew tomó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón y limpió la boca de la niña suavemente

–ah, ya apareció Celeste –le dijo y la abrazó con fuerza

–Felicidades, princesa –le dijo y la besó en la frente


	4. Juntas pero no revueltas

¡¡HOLA CARA DE BOLA

¡¡HOLA CARA DE BOLA!! Jijiji

Quiero agradecer los reviews que me dejaron y hablar sobre algunos punticos que me comentaron y que creo que sería bueno aclarar en general:

El nombre de la madre de Integra puede escribirse de ambas maneras, tanto Elena como Helena es correcto. La única diferencia es que Helena es en español y Elena es en inglés

Respecto al punto sobre el "cadáver" de Celeste, mmm… creo que la idiota de _**moi**_ no pensó en un por qué para que Arthur y Helena no pidieran el cuerpo del bebé "muerto"…

Supongo que les dolió tanto la pérdida de la bebé que Arthur prefirió no ver ni pedir el cuerpo de la niña por que su esposa seguía grave y eso le iba a causar un colapso nervioso k-ñón y se podía morir ella y como que no es el punto.

--

**4. Juntas, pero no revueltas:**

– ¿crees que sea una buena idea cambiar a Celeste de escuela? Ella adora a sus compañeros –le dijo Drew a su esposa mientras el auto de la familia avanzaba por las calles de Londres

–por supuesto, la Williams Royal Academy es la mejor escuela del país –contestó Charlotte fríamente, Celeste miró a su madre fijamente y bajó la mirada

Estaba enfundada en una blusa blanca de manga larga, un overol azul rey, una boina y una corbata roja. Su cabello estaba sujeto en dos trenzas que caían elegantemente sobre sus hombros y dos mechones de cabello rojo, que ahora brotaban de su cabeza y no de listones con truco, enmarcaban su rostro

–Tiene siete años, debiste dejar que se quedara en la escuela que adora, con las maestras que tanto quiero y sus amigos –le dijo Drew, Celeste miró a su padre y se abrazó a su mochila, rosa con estampas de flores.

–Ya casi llegamos –murmuró Charlotte mirando por la ventanilla, a pesar de tener siete años de casada y una hija pequeña, su ropa indicaba todo lo contrario. Una blusa negra escotada, una minifalda negra holgada con una apertura hasta la mitad del muslo en un lado y unos tacones altos de piel.

–no entiendo toda esta ideología tuya. Te juro que no comprendo tu obsesión por querer asimilarte con este tipo de personas, son simplemente diferentes –le dijo Drew señalando la calle, llena de autos lujosos, donde acababan de dar la vuelta.

–Drew ¡mi cielo! ¡La gran mayoría de estos niños son de la nobleza! Es abrirle puertas a la niña –replicó Charlotte "y también a mí" añadió mentalmente

–mami ¿Por qué son diferentes estas personas? –preguntó Celeste mientras el auto se detenía frente a un enorme edificio victoriano blanco con el marco de las ventanas negro

–por que son personas muy importantes, que gobiernan el país y es importante que te lleves bien con ellos, podría ayudarte en un futuro –le dijo Charlotte mientras Peter, el chofer bajaba del auto y les abría la puerta, Drew bajó y le ofreció una mano a Charlotte, la mujer bajó y la niña los siguió.

Frente a la escuela había un grupo de mujeres con niñas vestidas igual que Celeste, Charlotte puso su mano en el hombro de Celeste y se acercó al colegio

--

Integra y Valérie venían sentadas en el asiento trasero del auto de la familia, junto con sus madres. Ambas niñas traían unos uniformes iguales, que consistían en una blusa blanca de manga larga, un overol azul rey, una boina y una corbata rojas.

–ya llegamos, niñas, tomen sus cosas –les dijo Helena, con un conjunto blanco de saco y pantalón, mientras doblaban en la esquina del colegio y las niñas obedecieron tomando dos mochilas rojas que había en el piso.

–Se portan bien y obedecen a sus maestros –les dijo Luciana, que usaba un conjunto de saco y falda gris, mientras el auto se detenía justo detrás del de los James

–Mira nada más –murmuró Luciana despectivamente señalando a Charlotte

–hm, nuevos ricos probablemente –contestó Helena mientras Walter les abría las puertas del auto. Valérie bajó del auto delante de Integra y luego bajaron las mujeres.

Las cuatro se adelantaron hasta la puerta del colegio y Luciana empujó con el hombro a Charlotte "accidentalmente"

– ¡ay! ¿Qué le pasa a esa? –murmuró Charlotte deteniéndose del hombro de su esposo para no caer

–te dije que no era buena idea traer a Celeste aquí, si las madres son así contigo ¿Qué quieres que le hagan las hijas a Celeste? –le preguntó Drew

--

–No debiste hacer eso –le dijo Helena a Luciana en voz baja, con una risita

–pero honestamente ¿Qué demonios cree esa que hace aquí? Se viste como ramera –replicó Luciana mientras se acercaban a las puertas del colegio. Amabas se hincaron y pusieron a sus hijas de frente a ellas

–te cuidas mucho, no hagas tonterías y que Dios te cuide –le dijo Helena a Integra haciendo una crucecita en su frente y dándole un beso en la mejilla

–te portas bien, obedeces y que Dios te acompañe –le dijo Luciana a Valérie haciendo lo mismo. Las mujeres se levantaron y las niñas entraron a la escuela

–Vamos –le dijo Luciana a Helena y se acercaron al grupo de mujeres frente a la escuela, dónde las recibieron con alegres saludos y besos en las mejillas

– ¿ya vieron a la piruja de allá? ¿Cómo dejan a ese tipo de gente acercarse a este colegio? –preguntó Luciana señalando con el pulgar a Charlotte que se acercó a la escuela con Celeste y Drew

--

–Quiero que te comportes, recuerda, siéntate con las piernas juntas, camina derecha, no opines a menos que te lo pidan y en el almuerzo come como la gente, y también quiero que recuerdes que aunque no tenemos un título frente a nuestros nombre no somos inferiores –le dijo Charlotte, dándole a su hija el primer y único consejo útil que le daría en su vida

–tengo miedo mamá ¿Qué pasa si estos niños me tratan mal? –preguntó Celeste asustada

–Tranquila, ese título del que tanto presumen viene de siglos de casarse con sus primos –le dijo Drew cerrándole un ojo, Celeste sonrió y entró al colegio.

–Drew, si quieres vete, yo me voy a quedar un rato por aquí –le dijo Charlotte y miró al grupo dónde estaban Luciana y Helena

–Está bien, yo te espero –le dijo Drew, Charlotte lo besó en la mejilla dejándolo marcado con el labial y se acercó a las mujeres. Drew miró alrededor y vio a algunos padres un poco alejados del grupo, se limpió la mejilla con un pañuelo y se acercó a ellos

–Hola, buenos días –les dijo, los hombres lo miraron y uno le ofreció un puro

–jamás te habíamos visto ¿tu hija es nueva en este colegio? Tengo la impresión de haberla visto antes ¿una rubiecita de lentes, no? –preguntó el hombre mientras Drew encendía el cigarro

–Sí, pero es la primera vez que viene, a mi esposa se le ocurrió la idea de cambiarla, no entiendo por qué –contestó Drew expulsando el humo por la boca

–Honestamente no creo que la reciban bien, las madres de aquí son muy conservadoras –le dijo señalando a Charlotte

-sí, ya lo noté… pero tenía que casarme con ella, en realidad me cuesta trabajo tenerla cerca, pero lo hice por mi hija –contestó Drew y el resto de los hombre

–Ese es típico –comentó uno y Drew comenzó a reír junto con los otros

–Pero mi hija lo vale –contestó Drew

–Sí, ellas lo valen todo –asintió otro hombre

--

Las mujeres comenzaron a reírse al ver como Charlotte dejaba un beso marcado en la mejilla de su marido

– ¡que vulgar! ¡No es posible! –comentó Helena mirándola despectivamente

–Definitivamente, debe usar maquillaje de bazar o de esas vendedoras de puerta en puerta –comentó una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos cafés, Elise

–Y encima se viste como si viniera a hacer negocio con los padres, que vergüenza… y de verdad que me tiene impresionada de lo corriente –dijo Luciana desdeñosamente mientras Charlotte se acercaba

–sí, pero si te fijas bien, el marido se ve de más clase, podría incluso ser como nosotros –comentó una pelirroja de ojos verdes, Erica

–capaz que atrapó al marido embarazándose, pobre criatura –murmuró Elise

–Es lo más probable –comentó Helena

–En lo personal cuando sepa el nombre le voy a decir a mi Miranda que se aleje de esa niña que acaba de dejar –comentó una de ojos verdes y cabello negro, Jessica

– ¿Cómo puede dejar que se pinte el cabello tan chiquita? Y además de rojo, pobre criatura. Eso es como para que se la quiten antes de que la vuelva igual –comentó Helena recordando los mechones de Celeste

–Es cierto –asintió Elise

–Pero fuera de eso me pareció una niña muy guapa; aunque no la vi bien, le vi unos ojos muy bonitos –continuó Helena recordando haber visto fugazmente los ojos azules de Celeste

–no me lo tomes a mal, Helena, pero me recordó un poquito a tu hija –le dijo una de cabello castaño claro y ojos negros, Brooke

–sí, a mi también –y a mí –cualquiera que no supiera la verdad diría que son hermanas –asintieron las mujeres, Luciana notó una sombra que pasó por los ojos de Helena y puso una mano en su hombro mientras Charlotte se unía al grupo, las mujeres la miraron desdeñosamente

–hola, mucho gusto –les dijo extendiendo su mano, Helena la miró y luego a las otras

–**Lady** Helena Hellsing, un placer –le dijo estrechando la mano de la mujer, y marcando su título

–Charlotte James –se presentó la rubia

–**Lady** Elise Wellington –se presentó la mujer estrechando la mano de Charlotte después de Helena

–**Dutches** Brooke Swann –continuó la siguiente

–**Lady** Jessica Islands –le dijo la mujer estrechando su mano por un segundo

–**Countes** Erica Parker –le dijo ella fríamente sin estrechar su mano

–**Lady** Luciana Hellsing –le dijo la rubia sin verla

–ah ¿son hermanas? –les preguntó a Luciana y Helena, ya sin tanto entusiasmo

–de hecho no. Somos concuñadas –contestó Luciana fríamente

–Sí, no sé si sepas, probablemente no, pero nosotras hacemos las cosas bien –le dijo Elise

–Exacto, nosotras nos casamos antes de tener hijos –continuó Brooke y las mujeres enseñaron sus anillos de casadas

–pero dudo que entiendas de esas cosas, ni siquiera te vistes decentemente ¿ya le estás enseñando el negocio a una hija tan chiquita? –preguntó Jessica burlonamente

– ¿no te da vergüenza presentarte así aquí? Este es un colegio, no un burdel –le dijo Erica

–apostaría una mano a que no llegaste virgen al matrimonio… que digo al matrimonio, a los quince –le dijo Luciana despectivamente

–pobre hija tuya, cargar contigo toda su vida. Si tan sólo tuvieras la decencia de aceptar tu nivel y no arañar el nuestro como gato boca arriba sería menos vergonzoso para ella. Si quieres dejar aquí a tu hija puedes hacerlo, tal vez las nuestras puedan hacer algo por ella, pero respecto a ti es caso perdido. Así que te vamos a pedir que te vayas, y que no nos estés molestando –le dijo Helena fríamente. Charlotte las miró nerviosa y comenzó a alejarse

–sí, ya escuchaste a Helena. Pide perdón y retírate –le dijo Brooke despectivamente

–Lamento haberlas importunado, no se va a volver a repetir –les dijo y caminó hacia su auto rápidamente. Drew se despidió de los hombres y subió al auto detrás de su esposa. Una vez que el auto comenzó a moverse Charlotte comenzó a llorar corriéndose el rimel de las pestañas

–son unas malditas, me dijeron ramera en la cara ¡Están locas! –sollozó Charlotte, Drew suspiró y la abrazó, sus lágrimas aumentaron y se abrazó a su marido

–te advertí que esto pasaría, debiste dejar que Celeste se quedara en su colegio –le dijo Drew

–Ya lo sé, no me lo digas, jamás debí venir aquí –murmuró la mujer

--

–Bueno, por lo menos no se nos va a volver a acercar –murmuró Luciana despectivamente

–Ciertamente –afirmó Brooke. En ese momento Helena comenzó a palidecer y a tambalearse, y se desmayó dos segundos más tarde. Todas las mujeres se inclinaron a su alrededor

–Toma –le dijo Jessica sacando una botellita de licor y dándosela a Luciana. La rubia pasó la botella por la nariz de Helena y la mujer se despertó casi al instante

–Mejor nos vamos a la casa –le dijo Luciana mientras Walter se acercaba, entre los dos levantaron a Helena. Las mujeres se despidieron rápidamente y entraron a la limusina que las llevó de regreso a la mansión Hellsing

--

–buenos días niñas, déjenme presentarles a una nueva compañera –les dijo la profesora a las chicas del grupo de Integra

–Esta es Celeste James y va a estar con nosotras este año –les dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro a la niña. Integra le sonrió a su compañera de banca, una niña de cabello castaños y ojos verdes, Judy Swann.

– ¿Qué manera de usar el pelo es esa? –preguntó Judy despectivamente

–parece que le pusieron pintura en el shampoo –comentó Integra y las niñas se rieron por lo bajo

–siéntate junto a Parker, justo detrás de Hellsing y Swann, que no sé si serían tan amables de compartir el chiste con el resto de la clase –le dijo la maestra mirando a las niñas seriamente, Celeste asintió y se sentó detrás de Integra, que se levantó y miró a su maestra

–estaban en una pijamada y alguien dijo: pónganse la pijama de cuadritos y Cuadritos se quedó sin pijama –contestó la niña muy seria y toda la clase comenzó a reírse, la maestra suspiró y le hizo una señal de que se sentara

–Cuadritos es ley –le dijo Judy, Integra sonrió presuntuosamente y sacó sus libros de la mochila, dónde encontró una hoja doblada, la abrió discretamente y la miró

"yo sí le hubiera dicho a la nueva que parece antena parabólica" leyó

"no creo que se lo merezca" escribió y le pasó la hoja a Judy y ella a la chica de atrás, que estaba junto a Celeste. Misteriosamente, había algo en Celeste que a Integra le agradaba bastante


	5. Amigas y rivales

**Si quieres saber como se ve Celeste mas o menos checa esto**

**l-u-c-k-y-diamond./art/Celeste-James-89179530**

**o**

l-u-c-k-y-diamond./art/YoungCeleste-94113618

* * *

**5. Amigas y Rivales **

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Celeste había entrado al colegio de Integra y Valérie. En ese momento estaban en clase, durante todo ese mes se había desarrollado una rivalidad entre ellas por la atención de sus maestros y compañeros

–hola, niñas, buenos días –les dijo la maestra entrando al salón, con su cabello pelirrojo rizado, sus lentes gruesos y su traje de falda hasta los tobillos, que se sostenían en unos altísimos tacones.

–Buenos días señorita Dermott –contestaron las niñas poniéndose de pie

–gracias niñas, siéntense –les dijo y esperó a que las alumnas se acomodaran en las bancas

–chicas, les tengo una noticia muy importante y que espero que les de mucho gusto –les dijo la maestra y las niñas se miraron entre sí

–Ya encontró marido –le susurró Judy a Integra y las niñas sonrieron ligeramente

–Lo dudo, con ese cabello tendría que ser un veterinario –les dijo Celeste y las otras dos la miraron con fastidio

–cállate Cuadritos –le dijo Judy despectivamente, las niñas la habían bautizado así desde su primer día, por la broma de Integra. Celeste bajó la mirada avergonzada

–Niñas, las pruebas para el coro se abrirán mañana y quiero que todas participen este año –les dijo la profesora con una sonrisa, Celeste levantó su mano y un segundo más tarde lo había hecho Integra

– ¿alguna duda, señorita Hellsing? –preguntó la maestra ya acostumbrada a que las niñas intentaran opacarse mutuamente

– ¿las que entremos al coro vamos a usar un distintivo o nuestro uniforme normal? –preguntó Integra diciendo lo primero que se le había venido a la mente

–no, señorita, usaran los mismos uniformes ¿alguna otra pregunta? –preguntó la maestra y un segundo más tarde fijó sus ojos en Celeste

– ¿sí, señorita James? –preguntó la profesora señalándola

– ¿Cómo podemos registrarnos? –preguntó la niña

– ¿para qué te registras? Apuesto que sólo cantas en la ducha –le dijo una de las niñas y las demás comenzaron a reír, la maestra las miró muy seria

–Basta, señoritas –ordenó la profesora, pero las niñas la ignoraron.

–déjenla en paz –les dijo Integra en voz firme, sin moverse de su lugar, las risas pararon al instante

–Gracias –murmuró Celeste mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, Integra asintió y la maestra comenzó su clase

--

Algunas horas más tarde, Integra estaba sentada en una mesa en el patio del colegio con Valérie y Judy

– ¿Por qué la defendiste hoy? –le preguntó Judy señalando una mesa a algunos metros dónde Celeste comía sola y bastante deprimida

–no lo sé… sólo me nació, supongo, algo así como el instinto –contestó Integra mordiendo una manzana

–mi mamá dice que debo mantenerme alejada de ella por que no es de nuestra clase, que es diferente –comentó Judy

–a mí mi mamá me dijo lo mismo, que no me junte con ella si puedo evitarlo, que ella es hija de impresaros –contestó Valérie presuntuosamente

–Empresarios, Vale, se dice em-pre-sa-rios –la corrigió Integra

–sí, eso. Que es hija de empresarios y que la ristocasia jamás se junta con la burquesa –continuó la niña, Integra y Judy lanzaron una risita

– ¿sabes lo que dices Vale? –le preguntó Judy, Vale se sonrojó

–No le entendí muy bien a mi mamá cuando dijo eso y no le quise preguntar por que estaba enojada con mi papá otra vez –confesó la niña

–Vale, yo te explico… en primer lugar, no se dice ristocasia, si no a-ris-to-cra-cia, y son familias como las nuestras, que tienen un título, como Sir o Lord –explicó Integra y Vale asintió

–y tampoco se dice burquesa, se dice bur-gue-sí-a, y son familias como la de la chica James, que son ricos pero no tienen título, y no son de la elite de la sociedad ¿Por qué crees que jamás los aceptan en las fiestas como a las que invitan a nuestros padres? –le preguntó Integra

– ¿Por qué no son elegantes? –preguntó Vale

–también, pero eso es por que no son nobles, sus familias no tienen la misma importancia y lo único que pueden buscar es el dinero por que jamás tendrán la grandeza y prestigio que nuestras familias ¿te imaginas a la reina cenando con esos nuevos ricos corrientes? –preguntó Judy, Vale negó con la cabeza e Integra la miró un segundo y luego bajó la mirada

–lo que mi tía Luciana quiso decir, Vale, es que los nobles nunca se juntan con los empresarios y que esa niña debería de estar en un colegio de empresarios y no uno de nobles –le dijo Integra indiferente

–pero eso son puras tonterías, la gente vale por lo que hace, no por un título. Se me hace un poco patético despreciar a alguien de esa manera por que los nombres de sus ancestros no se remontan a siglos –les dijo Integra, tomó sus cosas, se levantó y se acercó a la mesa de Celeste

– ¿me puedo sentar? –le preguntó la niña, Celeste la miró atónita, al igual que su prima y Judy

–si tú quieres –le dijo Celeste en voz baja

–Gracias –le dijo Integra sentándose elegantemente frente a la niña

–Gracias por defenderme hoy –le dijo Celeste con lágrimas en los ojos

–no estuvo bien que te dijeran eso, hay cosas que hacen y no me gustan –le confesó Integra

–mi papá tenía razón, debí quedarme en mi otra escuela –le dijo Celeste

–tal vez. Pero tienes que admitir que todas son unas bobas, frívolas y presumidas –le dijo Integra, ambas rieron

– ¿te apellidas Hellsing, verdad? Dicen que es un nombre muy importante, pero no sé por qué –le dijo Celeste

–sí, mi papá me dijo que comenzó en la Segunda Guerra, pero jamás me ha dicho mucho sobre el tema… de hecho, jamás me ha contado nada al respecto –contestó Integra con una sonrisa

–sí, mi papá me dijo que comenzó en la Segunda Guerra, pero jamás me ha dicho mucho sobre el tema… de hecho, jamás me ha contado nada al respecto –contestó Integra con una sonrisa mientras una profesora se les acercaba

–Señorita Hellsing, necesito que venga conmigo –le dijo poniéndole un mano en el hombro Integra la miró con curiosidad, se levantó y se acercaron a la mesa de Valérie y Judy

–Señorita Hellsing, por favor, venga con nosotros –le dijo la maestra a Valérie, la niña se levantó, se acercó a Integra, tomó su mano y comenzaron a alejarse con la profesora mientras todos en el patio las miraban fijamente.

Caminaron hasta la dirección del colegio, dónde Walter las esperaba junto con la directora, Integra miró a la mujer, asustada

–mis niñas, van a irse hoy del colegio antes, pasó algo muy grave en su casa que tienen que cuidar –les dijo la mujer. La maestra que las había llevado ahí tomó la mano de Valérie y la sacó de la dirección para ir por sus cosas, y Walter puso su mano en el hombro de Integra, la siguió hasta su salón y la niña recogió sus cosas. Afuera la esperaba Celeste con una mirada triste y preocupada

– ¿ya te vas? –le preguntó la niña cuando la vio salir con sus cosas

–Sí –contestó Integra

–Toma, te la regalo –le dijo Celeste desatando un listón rosa de su muñeca, del cual colgaba un dije en forma de corazón y dándoselo. Walter miró a Celeste fijamente "¿Será posible…? No, es increíble, esas cosas sólo no pasan" pensó recordando el nacimiento de Integra

–Gracias –le dijo Integra, la abrazó y salió del colegio. Caminaron lentamente hacia la limusina de la familia, Walter acomodó a Valérie en el asiento trasero y le abrió la puerta delantera a Integra

–Creo que es mejor que venga conmigo señorita –le dijo, Integra lo miró y se sentó en el asiento junto al conductor,

-Walter ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó la niña, nerviosa y él suspiró antes de contestar

–Su madre se puso grave, su padre insiste en que usted vaya a verla al hospital –contestó Walter mientras se adentraban en las calles de Londres

–pero ¿Por qué está en el hospital? –insistió Integra

–señorita Integra, su madre está muy enferma y por eso está en el hospital, su padre va a explicarle el resto –le dijo Walter, Integra miró por la ventanilla del auto y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente mientras abrazaba su mochila.

Llegaron al hospital y Walter llevó a las niñas hasta una sala privada frente a la habitación de su madre. Ahí estaban los tíos de Integra, junto con sus padres.

Valérie corrió a abrazar a su madre, bastante asustada e Integra se acercó a su padre lentamente

– ¿Qué le pasó a mi mamá? –preguntó mirando la puerta al fondo de la sala, su padre estaba muy pálido y se veía muy cansado

–Integra, preciosa, tu mami está muy grave, y debes de portarte muy bien, por que está muy cansada y no te puede cuidar. Los doctores le están dando medicina y están buscando la forma de curarla, así que no te preocupes, tu mamita va a estar bien –le dijo Arthur agachándose y poniendo su mano en el hombro de la niña

–Sí, me voy a portar muy bien –contestó Integra, su padre se levantó y guió hasta el cuarto. Entraron lentamente y Helena sonrió débilmente al ver a su hija

–Ven acá, princesa –le dijo extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella, Integra se acercó despacio y se sentó en la cama junto a ella, Helena recostó a su hija junto a ella y la abrazó con un suspiro. Arthur salió del cuarto discretamente

–No te preocupes mi niña, todo va estar bien –murmuró Helena besando a su hija en la cabeza y a los pocos segundos se quedó dormida mientras Integra lloraba con la cara escondida en el pecho de su madre

--

Celeste salió corriendo del colegio en dirección al auto de su familia, dónde Peter, la esperaba con una amplia sonrisa

–Hola Peter –lo saludo la niña con una sonrisa

–Buenas tardes, señorita James –le dijo él borrando su sonrisa, la miró, muy serio, un segundo y se levantó las mangas.

Celeste lo miró intrigada, Peter le mostró a la niña sus manos extendidas y ella asintió. Luego frotó sus manos y acercó una de ellas a la cara de Celeste y con un movimiento sacó una moneda de chocolate de la oreja de la niña.

–Para usted señorita –le dijo y se la dio, la niña no dejaba de mirar la moneda, sorprendida, cuando Peter le abrió la puerta del auto. Celeste subió y dejó su mochila en el piso del auto, Peter cerró la puerta tras ella y se puso al volante

–Su padre le tiene muy buenas noticias –le dijo Peter con una sonrisa mientras arrancaba el auto

– ¿de veras? ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Celeste con curiosidad

–espere y verá, señorita, espere y verá ¿o creía que yo iba a arruinarle la sorpresa? –le preguntó Peter mirándola severamente

–No, nada de eso, pero es que mi papá no va a llegar a la casa si no hasta la noche, y mi mamá casi nunca está en la tarde –confesó la niña

–A veces siento que no me quiere para nada –continuó

–su madre la quiere mucho, Celly… a su manera… pero la quiere. Además de que su padre la adora, igual que todos nosotros –replicó el chofer

– ¿todos ustedes? –preguntó Celeste

–Por supuesto y con "nosotros" me refiero a su encantadora nana, su mayordomo, las muchachas del servicio, la cocinera, los jardineros y su humilde chofer –contestó Peter, Celeste sonrió

– ¿entonces "ustedes" son Marcia, Britton, Adelle, Gaby y Carol, la señora Rose, Horace y Morgan, y tú, Peter? –preguntó la niña

–Ciertamente; le aconsejo que prepare su mochila, por que ya vamos llegando –le dijo el Chofer, Celeste tomó sus cosas y se acercó a la puerta. El auto atravesó los portones de la mansión James y se adentró en los enormes jardines. Celeste fijó su mirada en la fuente que estaba frente a las puertas de su casa y suspiró.

El auto se detuvo y Celeste bajó del auto al mismo tiempo que un hombre alto y delgado, de cabello negro, que usaba un esmoquin abría la puerta y se acercaba a ella.

– ¿Cómo le fue en el colegio, Señorita James? –le preguntó quitándole la mochila de los brazos

–Excelente Britton –contestó la niña mientras entraba a la casa, donde la estaba esperando su nana

–Hola, mi cielo –le dijo Marcia abrazándola

–Vamos a que comas algo y luego haces tu tarea –continuó, Celeste asintió y atravesaron la sala hasta un pasillo lateral bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina de la casa

–Hoy hice una amiga –comentó la niña sentándose en una mesa blanca que estaba en el centro de la cocina, era un mueble amplio donde, de un lado estaban la estufa, estantes y cajones donde se guardaban los utensilios.

La cocina tenía una meseta alrededor de la mesa donde se guardaban los platos, las cosas de la despensa y los aparatos, también estaba el fregadero.

–que bueno, niña ¿Qué quiere que le prepare? –le preguntó una mujer de unos cincuenta años, de ojos negros y cabello castaño

–Lo que sea está bien, Rose –contestó la niña y la mujer sacó un sartén y lo puso en la estufa

– ¿Quién es tu amiga? –le preguntó Marcia

–es una chica del colegio, se llama Integra Hellsing –contestó la niña

–Que bueno, te ves contenta –comentó la cocinera

–Estoy contenta, pero todavía extraño mi otra escuela –confesó Celeste mientras la cocinera le ponía un plato con un sándwich de queso fundido enfrente

–Gracias –dijo Celeste y comenzó a devorarlo

–Esta niña tiene muy buen apetito, eso la va ayudar a crecer –comentó Rose y Marcia asintió.

Después de eso Celeste subió a su habitación y comenzó a hacer su tarea con ayuda de su nana. Cuando terminó se dedicó a rondar los jardines toda la tarde hasta que su padre llegó, a las seis.

Una hora más tarde, Celeste y sus padres se hallaban cenando en comedor

–Celeste, tengo algo que decirte –comenzó Drew y Celeste lo miró con curiosidad

–vas a regresar a tu escuela –le dijo Drew y Celeste sonrió

–Gracias, papá, gracias mil –le dijo levantándose de la silla y abrazándolo, Charlotte la fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada mientras la niña se sentaba de nuevo en la mesa.


	6. Despedidas y comienzos

**6. Despedidas y Comienzos:**

Habían pasado seis meses desde la primera vez que internaran a Helena en el hospital. Integra y Valérie estaban sentadas frente a una ventana de la biblioteca de la casa

– ¿crees que mi mamá se ponga bien, Vale? –preguntó Integra deprimida, mirando la lluvia que caía por la ventana

–sí, yo creo que sí –le dijo la niña tomando su mano

–mi papá dice que los que se portan bien van al cielo… que lo más probable es que mi mamá se vaya a ir al cielo –murmuró Integra comenzando a llorar

–Tu mami va a ser el angelito más lindo de todos si se va al cielo –le dijo Vale dándole un beso en la mejilla, Integra la abrazó con fuerza

–muñequita, tenemos que hablar –dijo una voz en la puerta, las dos niñas voltearon y vieron a Luciana en la puerta, la mujer se sentó junto a las niñas y sentó a Integra en sus piernas

–mi niña… tú sabes que siempre vas a poder contar conmigo, pase lo que pase ¿verdad? –le preguntó Luciana acariciando su cabello, Integra asintió suavemente

–y también sabes que aunque tu mami ya no esté nadie va a tomar su lugar ¿cierto? –le preguntó Luciana, Integra la miró fijamente

–mi nena, acaba de llamar tu papá desde el hospital… tu mami se acaba de ir al cielo –le dijo la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos, Integra recargó su cabeza en el pecho de su tía con la mirada perdida en el infinito

--

Celeste estaba en su recámara viendo la televisión, con su nana sentada la mecedora del balcón, bordando. Su habitación había cambiado mucho desde que era una bebé, las paredes se habían pintado de color mostaza y todos los muebles habían sido cambiados

Las alfombras peludas del piso habían sido cambiadas por un piso de madera y varios tapetes de colores. Su cama, paralela a la ventana del balcón, tenía las sabanas y las colchas rosas y moradas y estaba enfrente de un secreter con flores en la tapa que estaba debajo de una televisión pegada a la pared. Junto a la puerta había un tocador rosa con luces de camerino y junto a la puerta había un perchero con varias boas de peluche y plumas y sombreros. Sus paredes estaban cubiertas de motivos musicales y flores, con diamantina.

La niña estaba tumbada en su cama viendo la televisión mientras su nana bordaba en una mecedora en el balcón, hacía algunos años que Celeste dormía sola.

–Marcia –llamó la niña, enfundada en un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa rosa, de entre su cabello brotaban dos mechones azules a los lados de su cara

– ¿Qué pasa, Celli? –preguntó la mujer sin apartar la vista del bordado

–mi papá trabaja con esas chicas ¿no? –preguntó la niña señalando la televisión, Marcia levantó la mirada y revisó la televisión

–Sí, tu padre trabaja con esas muchachas, es el director de una casa disquero-productora, eso ya lo sabes, preciosa –contestó Marcia con una sonrisa

–sí, ya sé que EnterRecords es una casa disquero-productora, pero lo que quiero saber es ¿Qué hace mi papá con esas muchachas? –preguntó Celeste sentándose con las piernas cruzadas

–tu papá contrata a busca talentos para que encuentren a muchachas bonitas que puedan cantar o actuar y luego él les graba un disco o les hace un programa, como ese que estás viendo –contestó Marcia regresando al bordado

– ¿crees que yo pueda cantar y actuar así? –preguntó Celeste saliendo al balcón y apoyándose en el barandal

–Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, mi vida –contestó Marcia, Celeste fijó su mirada en la fuente que estaba frente a las puertas de su casa y el camino que guiaba desde los portones del jardín hasta la puerta y luego al estacionamiento.

Era una mansión muy grande, Celeste repasó con su mirada la explanada de pasto frente a la casa y luego los jardines de estilo francés que se extendían hasta el final de la propiedad. Junto al estacionamiento de la casa había un anexo bastante grande, donde tenía a su yegua. Del otro lado de la casa estaba el invernadero y a algunos metros la terraza, con una fuente larga y unos elegantes muebles de madera.

Celeste suspiró, si bien su madre jamás le había tenido el más mínimo cariño, había que reconocer que, desde su mala experiencia en el colegio, había adquirido un gusto impecable para decorar las cosas y su arreglo personal, al igual que el de Celeste.

–Ya llegó mi papá –gritó la niña mientras los portones del jardín se abrían y entraba un lujoso Rolls-Royce negro a la propiedad, Celeste regresó a su habitación y desapareció por la puerta en menos de un segundo mientras Marcia reía discretamente.

La mujer miró hacia abajo y miró a Celeste brincando en el camino mientras el auto de su padre se acercaba. La niña comenzó a brincar frente a las puertas mientras el auto se detenía frente a ella. El chofer bajó del auto y la despeinó al pasar por su lado

–Señorita –le dijo y le lanzó una moneda de chocolate mientras abría la puerta y Drew James bajaba del auto, la niña la atrapó con una sonrisa

–gracias Peter –le dijo mientras su padre se enderezaba, Celeste lo miró un momento y saltó a sus brazos

–Hola, papá ¿Cómo te fue? ¿A dónde fuiste esta vez? –le preguntó la niña mientras un hombre con un esmoquin salía de la casa

–bienvenido señor ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje? –le preguntó mientras sacaba dos maletas de la cajuela

–bien, gracias, Britton –contestó Drew mientras abrazaba a Celeste

–Vamos adentro y te platico todo… además de que te traje un regalito –le dijo, los ojos de la niña brillaron mientras el mayordomo metí las maletas, el chofer se iba y ellos entraban a la casa

Celeste y su padre entraron a la sala y la atravesaron hasta unas puertas dobles del lado contrario de las escaleras. Drew sentó a Celeste en una silla frente a su escritorio y él se sentó en un sillón del otro lado. Puso su portafolios sobre el escritorio y lo abrió con aire ceremonial.

Celeste lo miró con curiosidad y él la miró fijamente, se alzó un poco las mangas y metió sus manos al portafolios, sacó una cajita envuelta en papel blanco con un listón rosa y la puso enfrente de Celeste

–Ábrelo, es tuyo –le dijo, la niña desató el listón con una sonrisa y le quitó el papel revelando una cajita de palo de rosa negra, la abrió y una dulce melodía comenzó a brotar

–es una caja de música –dijo la niña emocionada

–sí, es un alhajero musical, te lo traje desde Nueva York –le dijo Drew con una sonrisa, Celeste lo miró fijamente, se levantó y abrazó a su padre

–gracias, está genial –le dijo sonriendo, Drew sentó a su hija en sus piernas y la estrechó contra su pecho

–papá, te quiero pedir una cosa –le dijo Celeste con la mirada baja

– ¿Qué cosa, Celli Jelly? –preguntó Drew con una sonrisa

–es que quiero ser como esas muchachas… quiero cantar y actuar ¿me ayudarías? –preguntó la niña, Drew miró a su hija detenidamente, cerró los ojos y suspiró

–Celeste ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –preguntó Drew mirando a su hija muy serio

–por que tú trabajas con muchachas y las haces cantantes y actrices. Yo quiero actuar y cantar como ellas ¿puedo, papi? ¿Me ayudas? –le preguntó la niña con una mirada de súplica

– ¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? ¿Y que no te vas a arrepentir después? –le preguntó Drew

–sí, papi, te juro que sí quiero, yo quiero cantar y te juro que no voy a echarme para atrás, yo no soy rajona –contestó la niña señalándose a si misma con el pulgar, Drew soltó una sonora carcajada

– ¿rajona? Celeste ¿de dónde sacaste esa palabra? –le preguntó con una sonrisa

–De un niño de la escuela, dice que cuando alguien es muy cobarde es un rajón –contestó la niña

–te propongo un trato. Yo te hago una prueba para ver si puedes ser artista y tú me preguntas antes de usar cualquier palabra nueva que escuches de tus compañeros –le dijo él y Celeste asintió entusiasmada

–Si eso es todo, vete a jugar –le dijo dejándola en el piso y dándole una palmada en la espalda "¡qué niña! ¡¿De dónde sacará tantas cosas?!" pensó mientras Celeste se acercaba a la puerta con su caja de música en las manos

–papá ¿montamos en la tarde? –le preguntó Celeste desde la puerta con una sonrisa

–hoy no, preciosa, vengo muy cansado, pero mejor lo hacemos mañana en la mañana –le dijo Drew, Celeste asintió y salió del estudio.

--

Richard y Luciana estaban solos en la biblioteca, Integra y Valérie se habían ido al colegio y Arthur estaba en su estudio

–Richard, yo sé que no es el mejor momento. Helena murió hace una semana y nadie está de humor para soportar este tipo de cosas –le dijo dejando un fólder sobre la mesa

–pero yo ya no soporto esta situación. La niña no te interesa, yo no te importo y ya sé que tienes una amante, y yo no puedo soportar toda esta situación –le dijo empujando el fólder frente a Richard. Él la miró fijamente y abrió el fólder con una sonrisa burlona

–No pienso firmar eso –le dijo cerrando el fólder y regresándoselo a Luciana

–tienes que hacerlo, yo ya lo hice. Legalmente yo ya no estoy casada contigo –le dijo ella mirándolo fijamente

–No voy a firmar este divorcio para que me quites a mi hija –le dijo molesto, Luciana se rió burlonamente

– ¿Quitarte a tu hija? Pero si Valérie te importa un cacahuate. Además sabes que estarías en perfecto derecho de verla y de hablar con ella. Podría vivir aquí los fines de semana y vacaciones –le dijo ella mirándolo fijamente

–pero yo simplemente no quiero divorciarme, además, tienes razón. No es momento para hacer este tipo de cosas, estás alterada por la muerte de Helena. Primero deja que se enfríe su tumba y luego veremos estas cosas –le dijo y se levantó

–Haz lo que quieras, pero pronto vas a escuchar de mis abogados, así que te sugiero llevar la fiesta en paz y firmar –le dijo ella poniéndole el fólder en las manos

–adiós, mi cielo, avísame qué decides, yo voy a recoger a las niñas –le dijo burlonamente dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo de la biblioteca. Richard la miró furioso mientras Luciana se alejaba por el largo pasillo.

–Maldita mujer –masculló y salió del lugar

--

– ¿estás seguro de esto? Sabes que no voy a arreglar la voz para complacer a tu hija –le dijo un hombre de color, alto y con rastas a Drew. Estaban en el estudio de grabación de la compañía de Drew james, con el técnico enfrente de un enorme ecualizador.

–eso ya lo sé, Iggy, no te preocupes –le dijo Drew poniéndole una mano en el hombro, mientras miraba a Celeste a través de un cristal

Celeste estaba en el cuarto de enfrente, sentada en un banco frente a un micrófono y con unos audífonos sobre sus orejas. La chica iba vestida con unos jeans y una chamarra de mezclilla, una playera blanca, zapatos blancos y calcetas verdes. Su cabello estaba amarrado en dos colitas, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos lentes de sol verdes y sobre su cuello tenía una boa de plumas verdes.

–ya voy a poner la música, que se prepare –anunció Iggy y Drew le hizo una cuenta regresiva a Celeste con los dedos

_**Lentes oscuros, viajes, ropa **_

_**Muchas casas. **_

_**Quiero una vida como superstar. **_

_**Chofer, valet **_

_**Y hasta un par de guarda espaldas. **_

_**Yo soy la nueva estrella que todos esperan, **_

_**Autógrafos por cientos **_

_**Yo tendré que dar. **_

_**Britney y Christina ahora **_

_**Tendrán que preocuparse. **_

_**Nadie podrá quitarme **_

_**Las ganas que tengo **_

_**Yo de triunfar. **_

_**Superstar, **_

_**Yo seré la nueva estrella, **_

_**Superstar, **_

_**Uhh, **_

_**Superstar, **_

_**Todo el mundo me verá, **_

_**Superstar, **_

_**Y famosa yo seré. **_

_**Cuantos galanes estarán haciendo fila **_

_**Para salir conmigo **_

_**Solos a cenar, **_

_**Miles de fans irán a todos mis conciertos. **_

_**Nadie podrá quitarme **_

_**Las ganas que tengo **_

_**Yo de triunfar. **_

_**Superstar, **_

_**Yo soy quien tú esperabas, **_

_**Superstar, **_

_**Ahh, **_

_**Superstar, **_

_**Súper estrella, **_

_**Superstar. **_

_**Mil sueños tengo, **_

_**Yo los puedo alcanzar **_

_**Son ilusiones que yo debo realiza. **_

_**Ya estoy aquí **_

_**El momento es para mío. **_

_**Nadie podrá quitarme **_

_**Las ganas que tengo **_

_**Yo de triunfar. **_

_**Superstar, **_

_**Yo soy quien tú esperabas, **_

_**Superstar, **_

_**Ahh, **_

_**Superstar, **_

_**Súper estrella, **_

_**Superstar. **_

_**Superstar.**_

La chica terminó y miró a la cabina. Tanto Drew como Iggy la miraban atónitos "creo que me odian… tal vez no canto para nada" pensó Celeste nerviosa

–Drew, hermano, tu hija tiene voz de sirena –le dijo Iggy al padre de Celeste dándole una palmada en el brazo

–lo sé, la escuché –contestó Drew, tomó un micrófono y presionó un botón

–Celeste, ven a escuchar esto –le dijo Drew muy serio, la niña bajó del banco y entró a la sala dónde estaba su padre

–muchacha, que los ángeles te bendigan –le dijo Iggy mientras ponía la grabación de Celeste, la niña escuchó su voz incrédula

–Celeste James, sería un honor ser tu técnico cuando grabes tu primer disco –le dijo Iggy con una sonrisa

–mi amor, ya eres una artista –le dijo Drew y la besó en la mejilla

–ya pasaste la prueba del disco, ahora iremos a casa y te relajarás, y mañana te llevaré a un foro para que te hagan una audición en un programa de la casa EnterRecords –le dijo Drew y Celeste lo abrazó con fuerza

–Sí actúa tan bien como canta, entonces tenemos una fortuna en nuestras manos –le dijo Iggy mientras salían del estudio

--

TRES SEMANAS MÁS TARDE

--

–Creo que cometes un error al irte de Londres… pero al final es tu decisión –le dijo Arthur a Luciana mientras ella y su hija de despedían de Integra y su padre en la puerta. Luciana había convencido a Richard para que firmara los papeles y ahora se iba a vivir a Nueva York con Valérie

–Adiós –le dijo Integra a su prima abrazándola. Luciana se hincó y besó a su sobrina en la mejilla

–cuídate mucho ¿sí, mi princesa? Ya sabes que nos puedes visitar cuando quieras y que siempre que me necesites voy a estar ahí. Que dios te acompañe, Integra –le dijo la mujer, tomó a su hija y la subió a su auto

–Espero tener noticias tuyas pronto –le dijo Arthur

–Lo mismo digo, yo te mando mi dirección cuando nos hayamos asentado –le dijo Luciana y salió de la mansión Hellsing

– ¿todos los que quiero se van, cierto? –le preguntó Integra a su padre y salió corriendo hacia su habitación, Arthur suspiró y entró.

Richard estaba adentro, cerca de la puerta

–si me preguntas, creo que fue una estupidez muy grande dejar ir a una mujer como Luciana –le dijo Arthur, Richard se alzó de hombros y se fue

–es su problema, ella empezó todo esto –contestó el hombre y desapareció tras una puerta.


	7. Despedidas y comienzos 2

7

**7. Despedidas y Comienzos II **

Celeste, que ahora tenía nueve años, estaba acostada en una elegante cama con cortinas, con una mujer de cabello negro sentada junto a ella llorando

– ¡NO! ¡NO! MI PEQUEÑA HIJA, ¡ERA TAN BUENA! ¡POR QUE! ¡POR QUE! –gritó inclinándose sobre Celeste

­-el señor sabe por que hace las cosas –le dijo un hombre poniéndole una mano en el hombro

-CORTE Y QUEDA –gritó una voz y la mujer se levantó

–Bien hecho, pensé que te ibas a fastidiar y a comenzar a moverte, pero lo hiciste muy bien –le dijo la mujer a Celeste mientras la niña se levantaba

–gracias, estaba nerviosa, creí que no podría hacerlo –contestó Celeste

–Pues no, por un momento creí que sí te habías muerto, ahora ve a cambiarte y saldremos para la escena del jardín –le dijo la mujer, Celeste asintió y fue a su camerino, ahí se cambió por un vestido blanco con listones azules y luego salió hacia uno de los jardines del estudio.

Ya llevaba dos años haciendo pequeños papeles en televisión y cantando de vez en cuando, Charlotte le había tomado un poco de aprecio cuando su nombre había comenzado a sonar entre los encargados de los castings.

La niña salió al jardín del estudio y se acercó a la actriz principal

–Bien, miss James, ya llegaste –le dijo la mujer y ella la miró con curiosidad

– ¿miss James? –preguntó la niña

–sí, miss James, señorita James, así te llamas ¿o no? –le preguntó la mujer mientras se ponían en posición para grabar, Celeste sonrió "Miss James… Miss Celeste James… me gusta" pensó.

–bien grabaremos la caída, quiero que todos estén listos, Celeste, no estés nerviosa, te vas a tirar sobre unas escaleras falsas y abajo hay un colchón ¿Recuerdan todos el guión? ¿todos listos? Bien ¡Acción! –gritó el director

La actriz principal se recargó suavemente en el barandal y un hombre se acercó a ella

–deberías olvidarlo todo, Marinne, él padre de tu hija jamás volverá –le dijo

–no puedo, jamás olvidare a John, él fue mi único amor –replicó ella, él director le hizo una señal a la niña y Celeste se acercó delicadamente mirando a los adultos fijamente, y el hombre la tomó del brazo y la acercó a la mujer

–piensa en tu hija ¡maldita sea! Marieanne, tu debes ser mía –le dijo zarandeándolas

– ¡no! ¡No! ¡Suéltame!… ah!! –gritó Celeste mientras se lanzaba de espaldas al vacío y caía sobre un suave colchón disfrazado de pasto

– ¡NOOO! Elise –gritó la mujer bajando por las escaleras hacia el cuerpo de la niña

– ¡Y QUEDA! –gritó el director y unos hombres revisaron rápidamente a Celeste para revisar que no estuviera realmente lastimada

–tienes un gran futuro niña –le dijo la mujer y salió del lugar con un grupo de personas siguiéndola y atendiéndola. "Yo quiero ser así cuando sea grande" pensó la niña siguiéndola con la mirada hasta que una mano en su hombro la regresó al mundo real.

–Celli Jelly, tenemos que hablar –dijo una voz detrás de ella, era su padre y venía más serio que nunca

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la niña asustada, jamás había visto a su padre así de serio

–tenemos que ir al hospital y allá te digo todo, responderé todas tus preguntas, pero en cuanto lleguemos allá –le dijo, la niña asintió y salieron del estudio. Celeste notó que su padre estaba muy pálido

– ¿nos va a llevar Peter? –preguntó la niña

–no, mi cielo, yo manejo esta vez –le dijo Drew, caminaron fuera del estudio y subieron al Rolls Royce negro que usaba el padre de Celeste. Estuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron frente a un enorme edificio blanco.

Bajaron del auto y Drew llevó a Celeste entre los pasillos del hospital hasta un largo pasillo, donde Charlotte los estaba esperando

–mi Celly, tu abuelita está muy grave, y quiero que te portes bien allá adentro –le dijo Charlotte muy serio, tomó la mano de la niña y la llevó a un cuarto donde estaba tendida la madre de Charlotte, muy pálida y bastante demacrada.

Celeste miró a su abuelo, sentado junto a la cama, muy afligido

–mi niña… mi princesa preciosa –murmuró la anciana extendiendo sus manos hacia la niña, Celeste se acercó lentamente y su abuela acarició su mejilla

–qué bonita eres, mi vida, quiero que sepas que, aunque yo no esté aquí, siempre voy a cuidarte, mi corazón –le dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse, su esposo se acercó a la niña y la sentó en la cama

–te quiero mucho, abuelita –le dijo ella abrazándose a la mujer

–y yo a ti, ahora mi niña… quiero que tú y tu abuelo vayan a la cafetería por un chocolate, y de paso me traen uno a mí –le dijo a la niña con una sonrisa, el hombre tomó a la niña y salió del cuarto

--

– ¿Cómo sigue? –preguntó Drew en cuanto salieron

–Igual que hace un rato, quiere hablar con Charlie a solas –explicó el padrastro de Charlotte, sin soltar la mano de Celeste

–Ahora, yo y esta linda señorita vamos a ir a tomar un chocolate y a platicar –le dijo a Celeste, forzando una sonrisa, la niña se despidió tímidamente de su padre con la mano y subieron a un elevador.

– ¿la abuela se va a curar, verdad? –preguntó la niña

–eso quisiera, princesita, pero creo que tu abuelita se va a ir al cielo –contestó el hombre, muy serio

–Y si eso pasa yo la voy a extrañar mucho, por que mi mamá no me quiere –replicó la niña

–No digas eso, Charlie te adora, muy a su manera, pero te quiere muchísimo –le dijo el hombre

–no me digas mentiras, ella jamás se me acerca y no me trata como lo hacen otras mujeres con sus hijas. Antes de salir en la televisión jamás me había hecho caso –razonó Celeste, el hombre suspiró

–Supongo que tienes razón –le dijo abrazándola por el hombro

–de hecho, siempre me ha impresionado lo lista que eres, Celly Jelly, por que tú eres muy inteligente… podrías ser una gran mujer en el futuro –le dijo su abuelo

–ya soy la nueva promesa del pop… eso dicen mi papá y también Iggy, el técnico del estudio –murmuró Celeste

–y ¿no te gustaría ser doctora? ¿Abogada? ¿Maestra? –preguntó su abuelo

–No, yo quiero cantar y actuar… es lo mío… voy a ser una persona muy famosa y todos van a conocer a Miss Celeste James –replicó la niña, su abuelo rió

–entonces, me muero por ver a la famosa Celly Jelly triunfando en los escenarios –le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica

–quiero un cambio drástico, voy a rizarme el pelo, y quiero una rasta con hilos –confesó la niña sin que su abuelo la escuchara,

--

–Es muy linda –suspiró la madre de Charlotte

–Pero hay algo que siempre me ha intrigado –comentó la anciana

– ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Charlotte

– ¿de dónde la sacaste? –preguntó su madre, la rubia la miró atónita

–Sí, ya sé que no es tuya, siempre lo he sabido –explicó la mujer

–la compré, a una mujer que se dedicaba a hacer eso, eran una pareja… los verdaderos padres deben creer que está muerta, y según creo tiene una gemela, pero no importa por que jamás se van a ver ¿o sí? –preguntó Charlotte

–no, jamás, pero ¿no te revuele un poco la conciencia? Le quitaste a una familia una hija, y mi pobre niña, eres muy indiferente con ella. Celeste te quiere mucho y tú ni la miras, y la pobre jamás va a entender por qué –la reprendió su madre

–Sí la quiero, pero me duele tener la cerca –admitió Charlotte

– ¿Por qué será? –le preguntó

–por que, mi encantadora Charlie, te duele la conciencia, y por que no puedes tener hijos, y por que el único motivo por el que sigues casada es por esa niña y… -comenzó a responder la anciana

–Ya basta madre, no me regañes, ya entendí –la interrumpió Charlotte

–Y sí, voy a adoptar al niño –le dijo poniendo una mano sobre la de su madre

--

Integra caminaba rápidamente a la oficina de su padre. Le había dicho que tenían que hablar sobre algo muy importante.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y tocó tímidamente

–Adelante –llamó la voz de su padre. Integra entró despacio y caminó hasta el escritorio

– ¿Qué querías decirme, papá? –preguntó la niña, su padre le hizo una señal para que se sentara, ella obedeció

–de lo que hemos hablado ¿Qué recuerdas sobre los vampiros? –preguntó Arthur

–Que son monstruos que antes eran humanos, que son inmortales y que se alimentan de sangre –contestó Integra

–muy bien, ahora debes aprender a distinguir, a simple vista, a los diferentes tipos de vampiros –le dijo su padre e Integra lo miró con curiosidad.

–ya sé que al principio te vas a sentir extraña de verme tan seguido, pero quiero que vengas a hablar conmigo todas las tardes, es necesario que comience tu educación como la heredera de Hellsing –le dijo Arthur mirándola con una sonrisa

Querid y adorad lector(a)

Gracias por tu apoyo y por tenerme la infinita paciencia que espero me hayas tenido.

El caso es que pude superar mi crisis académica (con un promedio de 8.5 XD) y que ahora voy a continuar todos los fics.

Para celebrar el haber salido de la secu con tan lindo promedio voy a subir un nuevo capitulo a cada uno de mis fics

Sé que no lo hubiera logrado sin el apoyo de mis ingratos y adorados (más lo segundo que lo primero) lectores

Atte

Teenager Witch

P.D. Besos a todos


	8. Hellhole

Hermanas

NOTA: A pesar de lo que recuerdes de Hellsing (manga/ovas/anime) Celeste y Integra están usando sus respectivas ropas y personalidades.

NOTA2: este capi esta inspirado en una canción de Ricardo Arjona que se llama "La nena: Bitácora de un secuestro"

NOTA3: cada una ve exactamente lo que vio la otra y lo vive exactamente como lo vivió.

--

**8. Hellhole **

Celeste levantó su mirada, sus ojos azules, empañados, detrás de sus lentes de montura roja. Estaba recostada en un estrecho túnel, los canales de ventilación de un viejo edificio.

–Papá –murmuró deprimida. Se sentía sola

Escuchó voces

–esto ya es demasiado ¡no esperé veinte años la muerte de mi hermano sólo para que al final esa mocosa tenga el control de todo! –gritó un hombre, se asomó por una rejilla y notó que estaba sobre una oficina.

Un hombre, de traje y un bigote de escobillón, de cabello oscuro hablaba con un grupo de hombres, que, por lo que había aprendido actuando, eran asesinos a sueldo.

– ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está la mocosa? –preguntó el hombre

–ya la buscamos en todos lados, no está ni siquiera en las habitaciones de los sirvientes –contestó uno de los hombres

–Hay que encontrarla –sentenció el hombre del bigote cargando una pistola

"hijo de la mañana, este tipo me quiere matar" pensó la niña aterrada

"tengo que salir de aquí, pero a la voz de ya" pensó mientras avanzaba por los túneles

–ojala no estuviera usando tacones –masculló, nerviosa por el ruido que sus zapatos hacían cuando avanzaba.

Sentía su respiración agitada y su corazón latía a mil por hora, tenía miedo.

Llegó a un conducto vertical y enganchó su mascada roja en una apertura.

"hijole, no manches, me van a matar y no sé ni adónde demonios voy" pensó Celeste mientras bajaba por uno de los conductos de ventilación, usando su mascada roja como cuerda para sujetarse.

De vez en cuando se detenía para asegurarse de que no la siguieran o la hubieran descubierto, pero hasta ese momento todo iba bien.

–ampárame, Dios mío, que me muero –murmuró antes de asomarse por una rejilla. Ya había dejado la parte superior de la casa atrás. Aparentemente había llegado al sótano

"MENSA" se dijo a sí misma "el lugar de salir me fui al sótano, ahora no va a haber Dios padre que me saque de aquí viva" pensó

–Bueno, me puedo esconder –murmuró Celeste quitando la rejilla y bajando al piso, el sonido de sus tacones chocar con el piso retumbó por los pasillos.

"estoy que no doy una… hoy no es mi día" pensó cuando escuchó pasos acercándose rápidamente.

Comenzó a correr para el lado contrario "¿dónde está el ridículo de mi hermanastro cuando hace falta?" pensó y sintió una bala pegar junto a su pie

–Ahah –gritó la chica y aumentó su velocidad.

"que bueno que se me ocurrió ponerme los pantalones de cuero rojo, si trajera falda ya tendría un hoyo en la cabeza" pensó mientras corría

Pero al doblar en un pasillo se topó con una puerta cerrada, y un sello en sangre sobre ella

–Hijo del demonio –masculló Celeste

Sintió otro disparo golpear cerca de ella y comenzó a llorar de desesperación.

– ¿Cómo se abre esta maldita puerta? –masculló Celeste jalando y empujando la puerta con el sello de sangre, desesperada.

–Ahí estás –dijo una voz detrás de ella "ay güey ¡me voy a morir!" pensó Celeste, empujó con todas su fuerzas y cayó hacia el fondo de un calabozo mientras una bala pasaba a quemarropa por su hombro

Llorando del dolor, Celeste levantó la mirada

– ¿un cadáver? ¿Un #& cadáver? ¿Qué clase de #& es esta? ¿Cómo se supone que me va a defender esa cosa? –explotó ella arrastrándose lo más lejos que pudo de la puerta.

Frente a ella, efectivamente, estaba un cadáver, con la carne pegada a los huesos y una larga melena blanca, envuelto de pies a cabeza en un chaleco de fuerza de cuero.

Miró hacia arriba y vio al hombre apuntándole directamente a la cabeza.

–Ya me morí –masculló ella sin emitir sonido.

Pero en ese momento un ruido distrajo a la niña, al hombre y a los matones

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Integra despertó y se levantó suavemente de la cama redonda

–que bueno que despertaste, ya te tienes que ir a clases –le dijo Marcia con una sonrisa, parada junto a su cama.

–vamos, haz tus oraciones del día. Ser una diva no te hace diferente con Dios –le dijo la mujer abriendo las cortinas del cuarto, haciéndola cerrar los ojos por el golpe de luz.

La rubia se levantó y dio tres pasos hasta un reclinatorio que estaba frente a la ventana y se hincó mientras entraba una mucama y tendía la cama, y su nana ponía una charola con su desayuno en una mesa del cuarto.

Integra se dibujó una cruz en el pecho y se acercó a la mesa a desayunar con su nana.

Una hora más tarde salió de la casa, uniformada y con una mochila, frente a ella estaban dos autos. Una limusina negra y el Rolls-Royce negro de su padre, frente a cada uno de los autos estaban un chofer.

–Adiós, mi niña, te portas bien –le dijo Drew James, besándola en la frente.

–Apúrate, vamos a llegar tarde –le dijo un chico de cabello castaño desde la limusina, la niña asintió y subió junto a él.

–déjame en paz, Mathew –se quejó Integra en cuanto el auto empezó a moverse. Después de recorrer un par de calles, el chico jaló a Integra de la manga de la ropa

–Esos tipos ya llevaban un rato detrás de nosotros –le dijo señalando un destartalado Chrysler café que los venía siguiendo.

El auto café se hizo a un lado y se emparejó con ellos.

Lo siguiente que vieron los niños fue una explosión de sangre en la cabeza de su chofer.

– ¡PETER! –gritaron los niños, asustados, la cabeza del chofer cayó sobre el volante haciendo sonar el claxon.

El auto comenzó a derrapar dando vueltas con los dos niños adentro, Mathew estiraba los brazos tratando de alcanzar a Integra y ella igual, sin poder alcanzarse.

–Mattie –gritó la rubia asustada, cuando la cabeza del niño azotó contra el cristal de la ventana, haciéndole sangrar, se volteó al escuchar más disparos. Vio que los tipos del auto café trataban te ponchar las llantas de su auto.

Luego sintió un fuerte golpe en su frente y su piel abrirse, el auto chocó con violencia contra algo y luego todo fue paz.

Integra estaba atontada por el golpe, pero alcanzó a oír el otro auto detenerse y a tres personas bajar de él.

– ¿está bien? Muertos no nos sirven –escuchó una voz

–la niña está bien, el niño no creo que se salve –contestó otro.

–No importa, sólo amárrenla y métanla al auto –ordenó una tercera vez, Integra sintió que sus muñecas y piernas eran amarradas fuertemente con cinta plateada.

Alcanzó a mirar que las caras de los hombres estaban cubiertas con unos pasamontañas, comenzó a recuperarse del golpe y a conectar ideas.

Se la estaban llevando, Peter estaba muerto y su hermanastro podría estarlo. El auto estaba destrozado y nadie, absolutamente nadie iba a evitar que se la llevaran.

– ¡AYUDA! ¡AUXILIO! Ahahaha –comenzó a gritar pero una mano se puso sobre su boca y nariz asfixiándola. Un aroma conocido llegó hasta su nariz, pólvora, ese era el que le había disparado a Peter.

Integra mordió al tipo lo más fuerte que pudo, escuchó al tipo maldecir y tirarla al piso mientras su boca era cubierta con un sucio pañuelo rojo.

Integra comenzó a retorcerse y tratar de gritar mientras entre dos tipos la aventaban dentro del auto café, sintió el duro golpe del piso y unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, uno de los tipos se metió al volante y los otros dos atrás, pisándola para que no se levantara.

No sabía por qué se la llevaban, tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo "Dios Mío AYÚDAME" pensó llorando, estaba muerta de miedo.

Sintió un líquido caliente de un aroma muy fuerte brotar de ella, recorrer sus piernas sin que pudiera controlarlo, haciéndola sentir una enorme humillación.

–maldita sea, la mocosa se orinó –masculló uno de los hombres

–Ya lavaremos el auto luego, ahora hay que llegar –contestó el tipo que estaba al volante.

Integra sintió que la luz se reducía bastante y supuso que habían entrado a un estacionamiento, el auto se detuvo y los tipos la levantaron.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Celeste levantó la mirada y vio que el cadáver había comenzado a moverse y lamía su sangre del piso, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

– ¿Qué demonios…? –murmuró.

El cadáver levantó su mirada, rojo como el fuego, y en un movimiento rompió sus ataduras.

–Esto es un vampiro, ya me morí –repitió Celeste mientras el cadáver se lanzaba sobre los matones y los destrozaba vivos, en un espantoso baño de sangre, la rubia estaba atónita. Una pistola, aventada por uno de los hombres en su desesperación, cayó a sus pies.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Los tres hombres subieron a Integra, arrastrando, por unas escaleras en espiral por dentro de una casa, la llevaron a través de un largo pasillo oscuro y la aventaron a un pequeñísimo cuarto, sin ventanas ni ventilación, sobre un camastro.

Integra no dejaba de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, en las personas que acababan de morir, en el hombre que la había despedido en ese día, en Walter, en sus padres…

Pero sobre todo, y perfectamente incapaz de llamarlo, en…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El vampiro se acercó a Celeste y se arrodilló frente a ella, la niña tomó la pistola y le apuntó, nunca supo qué le dijo ni que dijo ella, sólo pensando en que su se acercaba a ella medio centímetro le dejaría la cabeza como coladera. Para su enorme sorpresa, el vampiro bajó la cabeza, como sometiéndose a ella.

– ¿sus órdenes, mi Amo? –preguntó el vampiro con voz profunda.

Celeste escuchó un tiro y vio que el jefe de los matones acababa de dispararle, pero la bala nunca la había golpeado, el vampiro había parado la bala con su brazo, justo enfrente de su cara.

– ¿tu nombre? –preguntó la niña mientras el hombre los miraba atónito.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

–ALUCARD –

Integra abrió los ojos de golpe, miró a su alrededor, asustada. Estaba bien, estaba libre, en su habitación en su casa.

– ¿que te ocurre, Amo? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el vampiro apareciendo junto a su cama. Integra saltó fuera de la cama y se lanzó a los brazos de Alucard.

–fue horrible, horrible, casi me muero… el auto y el chofer y ese niño. ERA UN SECUESTRO, ALUCARD, ME ESTABAN SECUESTRANDO –gritó Integra, sollozando en brazos del vampiro.

–Tranquila, mi dulce Amo, yo jamás permitiría que eso te ocurriera –la consoló el vampiro

–Pero fue tan real –replicó ella.

–Shhh –la cayó el vampiro recostándola de nuevo sobre la cama y acariciando su cabello hasta que se durmió de nuevo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Celeste no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, sólo veía gente caminar frente a la puerta y sus sombras impedir el paso de una luz que, por su color, supo que era artificial, debía ser de noche.

Sintió un retortijón en el estómago y trató de moverse, pero la cinta que sujetaba sus muñecas la retuvo dolorosamente, otro retortijón: tenía hambre y mucha.

Una mujer alta y pelirroja entró al cuarto, llevaba un cubre bocas y un tazón.

Se acercó a la niña, dejó el tazón en el suelo, le quitó la moradaza y le metió una cucharada de avena a la boca.

– ¿donde estoy? –preguntó Celeste en cuanto puedo

–Eso no importa, cállate y come –le dijo la mujer fríamente, Celeste devoró la avena como se la dieron, la mujer le puso la mordaza y se fue.

Suspiró pensando en su sueño, deseó que una pequeña parte de eso fuera realidad. "Alucard" pensó con cierta melancolía, deseando que el vampiro viniera por ella.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Integra despertó temprano en la mañana, habiendo olvidado sus sueño casi por completo. Tocó un timbre que estaba en su buró y a los pocos minutos Walter entró con una bandeja con su desayuno y el periódico.

–buenos días, señorita ¿una noche ajetreada? –preguntó el mayordomo acomodándole la charola en las piernas mientras ella se sentaba.

–un poco ¿Por qué preguntas? –contestó la niña

–señorita, vivo en la misma casa, y creo que la escucharon hasta en el polo sur –confesó Walter con una risita.

–sí, tuve un percance anoche, fue verdaderamente de miedo –afirmó Integra mientras abría el periódico.

Sus ojos recorrieron la primera página lentamente, Integra estaba atónita leyendo el encabezado "Niña Estrella Desaparece" sobre una enorme fotografía de Celeste.

El artículo describía escena exactamente igual al sueño que había tenido y que había causado tanto alboroto.

"La promesa del pop Celeste James fue secuestrada ayer por la mañana"

"El chofer, Peter Lasky, fue muerto por un disparo que explotó en la sien"

"el auto fue encontrado cerca de la residencia James"

"el joven Mathew James fue dado por muerto y abandonado por los secuestradores"

"se recupera en un hospital del centro"

"la familia no ha hecho declaraciones"

"no ha habido contacto con los secuestradores"

Leyó Integra rápidamente, sólo mirando algunas frases "pero ¿porque?" se preguntó recordando su sueño.

Querid y adorad lector(a)

Gracias por tu apoyo y por tenerme la infinita paciencia que espero me hayas tenido.

El caso es que pude superar mi crisis académica (con un promedio de 8.5 XD) y que ahora voy a continuar todos los fics.

Para celebrar el haber salido de la secu con tan lindo promedio voy a subir un nuevo capitulo a cada uno de mis fics

Sé que no lo hubiera logrado sin el apoyo de mis ingratos y adorados (más lo segundo que lo primero) lectores

Atte.

Teenager Witch

P.D. Besos a todos


End file.
